<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Resort: The Grey Area by Kate_The_Key</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927419">Last Resort: The Grey Area</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_The_Key/pseuds/Kate_The_Key'>Kate_The_Key</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Fiction - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Aliens, Comedy, Other, Romance, Science Fiction, hero - Freeform, mafia, villain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_The_Key/pseuds/Kate_The_Key</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A black and white moral-bound hero and a classic evil villain. The Masked Chicory and Dr. Daniel Lucas have been enemies for a long time. <br/>What happens when one day, the Masked Chicory is overpowered by another enemy and she has nowhere else to go for help... except evil Dr. Lucas?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>VioletxGiles VioletxLucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slowly. Reach for your holster. Be ready. You're gonna catch him. He's right there. You've called for backup. They'll be here soon. </p><p>I adjusted the collar of my slick suit that was still wet from swimming across the harbor. I was about to bust a nighttime weapons smuggling operation and I had my hand readying itself to grab my sparkly baton (It's basically a souped-up long taser). I was determined to get Dr. Daniel Lucas behind bars. </p><p>"The Masked Chicory." I heard a smooth deep voice drawl from behind me. </p><p>I spun around with my baton in hand to see Dr. Lucas sitting on a crate, as if it were a throne, and petting a seemingly invisible cat. </p><p>"We meet again." He added with an awful British accent. </p><p>I scoffed as I took on a defensive stance, "What do you think you are you doing?" I asked with a smirk, although I don't think he saw it through the mask.</p><p>"Well... I saw how you were dressed up like a comic book hero and thought, 'Why not play the part of a classic evil villain?' I mean... are we not enemies?" Dr. Lucas explained with a lighter hearted smirk. </p><p>"Look who's talking." I retorted. </p><p>"Yeeaah," He began, looking down at his own attire. "I guess the suit and fedora are a bit much." </p><p>"Ok, enough about our dramatic fashion choices!" I said exasperatedly. "Dr. Daniel Lucas, you are under arrest for smuggling illegal weapons into the Boston harbor." </p><p>"Ok look, darling, these are necessary. I'm fighting a war and we need supplies, do you have any idea the chaos there'd be if I didn't keep this city together?" Dr. Lucas explained passionately. </p><p>"More guns won't solve the city's problems." I stated. </p><p>"Oh, and dressing in a purple costume and carrying around your little sparkly stick will?" He retorted. </p><p>"Ouch, low blow." I said, feigning hurt. </p><p>"I'm sorry, princess. That's life for ya." He said before drawing a gun and firing it at my mid-section. </p><p>I easily dodged the bullet and armed my baton. "You really thought that would hurt me?" I asked with a scoff. </p><p>"I had to start somewhere." He stated before sprinting towards the cargo yard. </p><p>I quickly dashed after him and followed him into the maze of cargo containers. I reached a junction and paused. </p><p>"Ugh, he could have gone anywhere." I whispered to myself. </p><p>I turned on my baton to light the path to see if I could trace his footsteps. "Ah, there's the dusty boi." I said, looking gleefully at a recently upturned pile of dust that pointed to the left. </p><p>I then turned off my baton and began to sprint down another long corridor of cargo containers. I ran until I reached a clearing at the edge of the shore. </p><p>"I thought I scared you off." Dr. Lucas chuckled from the end of the dock. </p><p>"You're trapped, there's nowhere you can run now. Just make this easy, please." I pleaded. </p><p>"I may be at a 'Dead end,' my dear, but not for long." When he finished the statement a small speedboat pulled up alongside the dock that he was standing on. </p><p>I began to close the few yards distance between us when suddenly... he raised his hands in the air. I slowed to a stop, ready to throw my baton if need be. </p><p>"I wouldn't if I were you." He stated emotionlessly. </p><p>"Why?" I asked, my baton whirring with electricity. </p><p>He simply raised his brow and pointed to something behind me. I turned quickly to see a woman tied to a chair with a sniper laser pointed at her forehead. </p><p>I spun around to face Dr. Lucas with a cold look in my eye. "I see. What is it you want?" </p><p>"A safe escape is all I ask." He answered sweetly. </p><p>I nodded and lowered my baton. I felt so helpless, but every life I save is a victory in my mind. </p><p>Dr. Lucas smiled and swiftly stepped onto the boat before it sped away. A couple seconds later the laser dot disappeared from the woman's forehead. </p><p>"You're safe now." I reassured the quivering brunette as I untied her. </p><p>She spoke as soon as I untied her feet. "I was never in any danger." She giggled. </p><p>"What?" I uttered before she grabbed my baton and struck me across the jaw. </p><p>I stumbled backwards onto the dirt and cradled my burning jaw with my palm. She then turned the baton on and began to stride towards me. She then lifted up the glowing baton to end me in a single blow. </p><p>"Buh-bye, flowergirl." She sneered before bringing the baton down. </p><p>SLAM!</p><p>"How... how are you doing that?" She asked shakily when I caught the baton with my hands. The electricity weaving around the pole was just bouncing off my hands harmlessly.</p><p>"Because my dramatically cool suit is insulated!" I laughed before throwing her off of me. </p><p>She then skidded onto the ground and began to beg for her life. </p><p>"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I reassured the, once again, quivering brunette. "I have some questions about your boss."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Conspiracies and Cannolis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So how would you describe Senator Bramwell, Ms. Harris?" I asked the intern I was interviewing. </p><p>It had been two years since the incident at the harbor and since then I had become a journalist. I was interviewing an intern who was a helper in managing the campaign of a senator I was doing an article about. </p><p>"He is very solid in his policies, very secure." The intern began. </p><p>I watched her eye movements carefully, reading eyes was a specialty of mine. </p><p>"Ok," I said while scribbling some notes about her demeanor. </p><p>"Will that be all, Ms. Renner?" Ms. Harris asked, almost pleadingly. </p><p>"Yes, thank you." </p><p>She nodded curtly and exited the office. I was using the office of a lawyer friend of mine to conduct that interview, I usually work from home but the case was too serious to take lightly. Lives were at stake. Even when not being the Masked Chicory I was still determined to help improve lives. Even to the point of throwing myself into the middle of a conspiracy. Well... actually I was just bored.</p><p>For weeks I've been gathering information that all point to Senator Bramwell being corrupt. Not only has he been embezzling, but he's planning something and it's not a campaign party. From what I understand, whatever he's gonna do, part of it is being arranged tonight. Being trained in stealth and having experience in shadowing criminals, I felt confident I could expose his plan to the public by following the Senator's movements tonight. </p><p>"My god, I've turned into a sleuth." I chuckled quietly to myself as I put all my notes together in a manilla envelope. </p><p>I then heard a knock at the oak door of the office room, "Violet? Are you done?" </p><p>"Yes, Kenny." I said as I grabbed my purse. "Thanks for letting me use your office." </p><p>"Yeah, yeah." Kenny grumbled as he sat down at his desk. "Remember, you owe me a cannoli." </p><p>"I thought you were on the keto diet." I said once I reached the doorway. </p><p>"Are you telling me that cannoli have carbs?!?" He asked incredulously. </p><p>"Have a nice day, Ken." I laughed as I entered the hallway of the high rise building I was in. </p><p>... </p><p>Camera? Check. Scarf? Check. Granola bar? Check. </p><p>It was 6 pm Tuesday night and I was in my apartment preparing to spy on Bramwell. I was low key exited, the last time I spied was three months prior when I did a stakeout of a hotel in Monaco. Dr. Lucas was having a meeting of sorts at the time and I was trying to gather information regarding the extent of his web. </p><p>I then wrapped a scarf around my shoulders just in case I had to cover my face. "Spy time." I chuckled as I slung my bag over my shoulder. As I turned the doorknob, I saw my case notes on the coffee table and realized that I had to hide them, just in case I got captured. </p><p>So I quickly hid them away before leaving.</p><p>... </p><p>"Welp, this was a bad idea." I grumbled. </p><p>"You are just now realizing that?" Senator Bramwell scoffed. </p><p>"Everything was fine until you hung me upside down." I remarked. </p><p>Yes, you read that correctly. I had just been hung upside down by Bramwell's thugs in a seedy warehouse. </p><p>"This situation is so cliche... I would never have expected it." I added, I was beginning to feel a tad dizzy with all the blood rushing to my head. </p><p>"Not even the Masked Chicory can save you, Ms. Renner." Bramwell sneered. </p><p>Wow. As if that situation could get any more corny. He didn't even know I AM the Masked Chicory. </p><p>"Yeah, I feel soooo helpless." I said in a monotone voice. </p><p>THUMP</p><p>I hit the floor shoulder first. Thankfully, my shoulder wasn't dislocated.</p><p>"I need to carry my baton more often." I grumbled to myself as I got onto my feet. </p><p>"I wanted to give you a fighting chance. Also, it looks better if I make it look like I shot you in self defense." Bramwell chuckled while loading an ancient looking revolver. </p><p>I noticed his men coming closer, readying to stop me if I chose to run. I spun around... watching their movements carefully. I was calculating how to escape. </p><p>I turned around to face Bramwell, "Please..." I begged. </p><p>"I don't have any mercy, while it is unfortunate to have to end your career." He sneered. </p><p>"I wasn't asking for mercy." I stated in a firm even tone. "I was extending it." </p><p>"What?" Bramwell asked incredulously. </p><p>"MARSHMALLOW FLUFF!" I yelled, pumping my fists into the air. </p><p>Bramwell's confusion was as apparent on his face as his receding hairline was, "What was that?" </p><p>"Something to confuse you." I said quickly before turning and running through the gap between his men. </p><p>"Get her!" Bramwell commanded his thugs as I reached the alleyway beside the warehouse. </p><p>After that was a blur of tranq darts and clumsy running. </p><p>I also remembered searching for something or someone. </p><p> </p><p>(Daniel's POV) </p><p>I was typing something on my computer when I heard a knock at the door. It was 2 AM and I couldn't sleep, no matter how much I tried to focus on the calming rain pattering against my window.</p><p>I walked down my stairs and stepped toward the front door of my townhouse. "Who would come here at this time?" I mumbled as I looked out the peephole. </p><p>All I saw was a shivering wet form. I then opened the door and saw her. It was a young woman with dark hair and she was dressed in all black. She was visibly bleeding and rocking back and forth, like she'd been drugged. </p><p>"...didn't know... where else to go." She forced out tiredly before she collapsed into my arms. </p><p>"Would you like me to call an ambulance, Miss?" I asked as I scooped her up and placed her on my couch. </p><p>"Noooo." She groaned. </p><p>She must have been assaulted, given a roofie or something. I then heard something small hit the floor. I reached over and picked it up, I then turned on a lamp to examine it. It was a tranquilizer dart. Whatever she was involved in... it was not the average bar fight. </p><p>"Do you have anyone you want me to contact for you?" I asked her. </p><p>"You are surprisingly nice... for a doctor." She giggled. </p><p>How did she know I was a doctor? </p><p>"Ma'am?" I asked as she went limp. </p><p>"Just let me sleeeep." She said softly before passing out completely. </p><p>I stood there for a few seconds after she passed out. I was still a bit in shock. </p><p>Who is she? How does she know me? Why would she come to me?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Confessions and Confections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Violet's POV) </p><p>Twinkie. Chocolate Twinkie. </p><p>"Is that your name?" I heard a familiar voice scoff. </p><p>"Did I say that out loud?" I groaned tiredly. </p><p>"Indeed." I heard him say less amused. </p><p>I began to move to get up and realized that I was on a brown leather couch. </p><p>"Where... where am I?" I asked the blurry figure sitting across from me as I rubbed my eyes. </p><p>"My house." </p><p>My vision cleared, "Oh, I forgot. I'm very sorry, Dr. Lucas." </p><p>"You made the news." Dr. Lucas stated. </p><p>"What!?" I asked as he turned on the news channel. </p><p>I rubbed the sore spots on my face as I tried to focus my eyes on the TV screen. I then realized that someone had cleaned the cuts on my face. I shook the helpless feeling off and focused on the breaking news headline. </p><p>There I was, at the very forefront of the breaking news station, I was a wanted fugitive. My picture was there along with a quote from Bramwell. </p><p>'She is very dangerous.' - Sen. Bramwell. </p><p>How creative. </p><p>"Care to explain why you're a fugitive, why you came to me, and how you know me?" Dr. Lucas asked with his arms crossed.</p><p>"Um... well, I'm a journalist and I uncovered Senator Bramwell's corrupt actions and now he's after me because I know too much." I said bluntly, I honestly had nothing else to lose. </p><p>He didn't say a thing. He just got up and turned off the tv. </p><p>"So... do you believe me?" I asked. </p><p>"I've seen crazier things and... more corrupt politicians than you can count, sweetheart." Dr. Lucas scoffed with his back turned. </p><p>I felt like there was something more to his words. </p><p>"On no, Lucius... he's gonna be worried when I don't come home." I groaned. </p><p>"Who's Lucius? Your boyfriend?" </p><p>"My cat." I laughed, thinking of the worried orange tabby waiting for me at home. "Well, I'll be going." I said as I inched toward the door. </p><p>"You haven't answered my questions." He said after he spun around to face me. "Also, you have nowhere to go and I can't just let a poor little journalist get incarcerated for telling the truth." </p><p>Why is he being so nice? No... he was on the verge of being patronizing. </p><p>"So... it was Bramwell who shot you with tranq darts?" He asked. </p><p>"Well, it was actually his men who shot at me." I answered. </p><p>"You outran a group of men who were armed with tranq darts and still managed to get to my doorstep?" </p><p>"Yup." </p><p>"Who are you?" He asked. </p><p>"It was on the news, I'm Violet Renner." </p><p>"No, who are you to me?" He asked. "You are an agile and unusual journalist who knows who I am. You knew where I lived, my name, and my profession... you can't be just a little journalist who investigated the wrong dude." </p><p>I stepped a bit closer to the door, getting ready to run, just in case. </p><p>"We've met before." I said in a serious tone. "And, I'm guessing you've had dealings with Bramwell before as well."</p><p>"I don't forget a face. Don't try and change the subject." He stated. </p><p>"Whatever you believe, I've talked to you before." I said. </p><p>"What do you know about me?" He asked, growing more and more frustrated. </p><p>He was afraid of what I knew. I keep knowing too much about the wrong people. </p><p>"Everything." I laughed. "Your full name is Daniel Jonathan Lucas, you studied abroad at an obscure university, you have connections with the Vigi Ring and a few other crime organizations, and you have a love for peanut butter ice cream." </p><p>He just stood there silently. </p><p>"I know enough to bring you down." I began, forming a plan in my mind. "But now, we're both fugitives... and I'd like your help." </p><p>"So you want a stalemate." He concluded. </p><p>"More like a working relationship, I'm kinda new at this whole fugitive thing." I confirmed. </p><p>"You're blackmailing me into helping you?" Dr. Lucas asked incredulously. </p><p>"Only if you want to help me. All I really need is for you to keep quiet about my whereabouts." I answered. "I can just leave right now." </p><p>"Not until you tell me who you are to me and when we met." He stated firmly. </p><p>"I can't tell you," </p><p>"Why not?" </p><p>I straightened my back and gave him a determined glare. </p><p>"Because I'm the only thing keeping the chaos at bay in this city." I answered, quoting his own words from the incident at the harbor. </p><p>"My god, you're the Masked Chicory," Dr. Lucas concluded, his eyes shifted when he realized that I was the girl under the mask. </p><p>"Yeah, aaaand I think I should exit about now." I said backing towards the door. </p><p>"You can't stay out of trouble, can you?" He laughed. </p><p>I sighed, "Will you help me or not?" </p><p>"Believe it or not... I want to take down Bramwell too." Dr. Lucas said and in his eyes I saw that he might have had some bad blood with Bramwell as well. </p><p>"Enemy of my enemy is my friend." I quoted. </p><p>"What if the enemy of your enemy is another enemy?" He asked with a smirk. </p><p>"Then I have to pick the lesser evil." I said defeatedly. "Also, you did say you wanted to help the city and Bramwell has something awful planned for it." </p><p>"What is that?" </p><p>"A violent reset for America."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Concocting and Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Start from the beginning." </p><p>Dr. Lucas and I were sitting in the kitchen going over the details of our plan. </p><p>I took a deep breath, staring at my coffee. "I have a weird thing, where I read eyes, and I was watching a televised speech by Bramwell and he just felt wrong." </p><p>Dr. Lucas scoffed, "You saw a look in his eyes and discovered a plot to destroy America within them?" </p><p>"Well, no." I leaned across the table and watched his eyes to demonstrate, "57." </p><p>"Wha..?" He uttered. </p><p>"That number is on your mind." I explained. "It's significant, a code." </p><p>"That's impossible." </p><p>"That's what I thought when I started sensing things." I chuckled, looking down at my coffee again.</p><p>"So you can read minds when you look into people's eyes?" Dr. Lucas asked. </p><p>"Only if I'm near them. I sensed guilt and anxiety with Bramwell, but that was just the interpretation of his physical signs." I explained. "Eyes are the windows to the soul."</p><p>"So you actually have superpower?" He asked. </p><p>"I guess." I shrugged. </p><p>"Do you know where you got it?" He asked with curiosity and fascination in his eyes. </p><p>Classic doctor. </p><p>"Human brains give off an electrical field, I was just born with the ability to interpret the electrical impulses given off by people's minds." I explained. </p><p>"Ok," Dr. Lucas nodded. "So what did you do after you got evil vibes from Bramwell?" </p><p>I chuckled, "I began by looking through his financial records for discrepancies. I then interviewed his interns and looked him in the eyes in person and sensed the impending plan." </p><p>"You read his mind properly, what did you sense?" He asked. </p><p>"Madness." I said softly. </p><p>"Did you see me in there?" He asked seriously. </p><p>"So you have met?" </p><p>"Yes, years ago." Dr. Lucas said in a low tone. </p><p>I looked up as a reflex to read him. </p><p>"Whoa, don't read me, dear." He said while covering his eyes. </p><p>"I was just looking up. I can control my ability, dude." I said looking back down at my coffee. </p><p>He sighed with a chuckle, "All those times I thought you were giving me a determined glare... you were reading me." </p><p>"Not every time." I smiled. </p><p>"So that's how you found me in Budapest!" Dr. Lucas realized. </p><p>"Your secret tunnel was fun to run through." I chuckled. </p><p>Dr. Lucas put his face in his hands. </p><p>"So how did you end up on my doorstep all beaten up and covered in tranq darts?" He asked. </p><p>"Bramwell was setting up some sort of weapon last night and I went to, well, spy." </p><p>"And you got caught." </p><p>"Yup, he was gonna kill me. I barely escaped." I said softly, realizing how close I came to dying the previous night. </p><p>"Do you know when he's gonna use it?" </p><p>"In a month, the Fourth of July." </p><p>"So he's trying to wipe out America and start over." </p><p>"Basically." I said. "He's not the first to try something like that." </p><p>"I always knew he was... fruity, but this is just..." </p><p>"So cliche." I finished. </p><p>"I was going to say absolutely evil." </p><p>"That too." I chuckled. </p><p>"So where do we start?" He asked. </p><p>"I'm going to need my suit, notes, and baton." I stated. </p><p>"Where are they?" </p><p>"In my apartment, it's 216 Macomb ave." </p><p>"Bramwell may have the place surrounded and searched through." Dr. Lucas stated. </p><p>"Yeah," I sighed. "I'll have to improvise." </p><p>"I have some weapons." He stated. "For my own use, of course."</p><p>"I don't use guns anyway, especially the mark-72s you keep." I stated. </p><p>"How did you know?" </p><p>"57-57-57, it's the code to your weapons safe." I explained. </p><p>"You need to stop that," He said firmly. "So where is Bramwell's weapon?"</p><p>"It could be anywhere." I sighed. </p><p>"Well, I guess we better start investigating." </p><p>"May I use your laptop?" </p><p>"I think you should clean up before we start working, you smell of blood and dirt." Dr. Lucas said, wrinkling his nose. </p><p>I looked down at my dirtied black clothes, "I don't have any clothes other than this." I felt like a vagabond compared to Dr. Lucas in his business pants and dress shirt. </p><p>Dr. Lucas swiftly got up and left the kitchen. He then returned with a pair of flannel pants and a grey t-shirt. </p><p>"The bathroom is the 2nd door on the left." He said while pointing down the hallway. </p><p>"Thank you," I said, taking the clothes from him. "For everything, including cleaning my wounds." </p><p>"I didn't know you were my mortal enemy at the time." He chuckled. </p><p>"I didn't have anyone or anywhere else to go to." I smiled. "Goodness, I'm sad." </p><p>"Just go take a shower, you smell awful." </p><p>"Yeah." I said before limping down the hallway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Aristocracy and Avarice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked into the living room and stood there quietly after my shower. I felt a bit awkward being in my enemy's house. I guess, anyone would feel a bit awkward in that situation. </p><p>I chuckled softly, "How did I get here?" </p><p>After a few seconds I noticed a familiar scent and I realized it was coming from me... well, the clothes I was wearing. </p><p>"What are you doing?" Dr. Lucas asked from the doorway of the kitchen. </p><p>I then had the sudden realization that I was sniffing my shoulder. </p><p>"Your clothes smell like peppermint." I answered. </p><p>"I eat an inhuman amount of soft peppermints." He explained. </p><p>"I used to." I blurted before I could stop myself. </p><p>"Really?" Dr. Lucas smirked. </p><p>"They'd help me think during exams." I answered. </p><p>"Oh right, you just got out of school didn't you?" He said mockingly. </p><p>"I'm not that much younger than you, how old do you think I am?" </p><p>"Without the menacing brow of your mask... twelve." </p><p>"Low blow, dude." </p><p>"You could imagine my surprise when I saw your driver's license, 27... you are practically decrepit." He added. </p><p>"Says the 32 year old who went through my purse." I retorted. </p><p>"It was honestly more of a fanny pack." </p><p>"Let's just get to work, where's your laptop?" I asked, changing the subject. </p><p>"I guess you know the password to the laptop as well?" Dr. Lucas asked dryly before handing me the laptop. </p><p>"Very funny." I said opening the laptop and placing it on the coffee table after sitting down on the couch. "So what is it?" </p><p>"WorldDomination. One word, no space." He answered before sitting down and finishing his third cup of tea. </p><p>"Dude, I don't have time for this. Tell me the real password." </p><p>His face contorted into what I believed was a smug expression, "I did." </p><p>"No way." I said before typing the password and hitting enter. "Well.... whadya know?" </p><p>"I have a sense of humor." He said as he placed his mug down on the table. "So how is surfing the web going to land Bramwell in jail?" </p><p>"With style." I answered with my eyes glued to the screen. "I'm gonna start by making a case against him with his financial discrepancies." </p><p>"How exciting. Although, aren't you assuming that he hasn't wiped those already?" </p><p>I ignored him and pulled up Bramwell's records. They were indeed empty. </p><p>I sighed, "The only record is in my notes back at my apartment." </p><p>"Don't tell me that you didn't hide them."</p><p>"I did hide them, I'm not entirely an idiot." I retorted. </p><p>"I'll break in and get them." He stated. </p><p>"You'll have to bring my finger." </p><p>"Don't tell me that your hiding place can only be opened with your fingerprint."</p><p>"Ok, I won't." </p><p>Dr. Lucas sighed and put his head in his hands. "So I have to drag a clumsy kid into a hired muscle infested apartment." </p><p>"Ha ha." I said wryly. "This 'clumsy kid' has broken into your very own facilities with only a pair of chopsticks and a long taser. Plus, I think they've done their searching already and have vacated the premises." </p><p>"They'll still have it under surveillance." </p><p>"Then we need a plan." I said before standing up. "Whoa." </p><p>I began to get very dizzy and nauseous. I quickly felt Dr. Lucas' hand on my elbow to steady me. </p><p>"Sit down." He said and he sat next to me. </p><p>He then proceeded to examine my eyes with a small flashlight pen. </p><p>"No sign of concussion," He stated and, as if on cue, my stomach rumbled. "Oh, how long has it been since you've eaten?" </p><p>"Yesterday afternoon." I answered. </p><p>"You've lost a bit of blood, so your blood sugar is understandably low." He stated. </p><p>"So you are an actual medical doctor?" I asked. </p><p>"Yes, I didn't just sit on my butt at this 'obscure university'." He answered. </p><p>He then got up and went into the kitchen. I took a few deep breaths trying to make the room stop spinning while he looked around his fridge. He came back with a bologna sandwich wrapped in a paper towel and a can of soda. </p><p>"You need lipids and sugars." He stated while placing them in my hands. </p><p>"Thank you." I said before taking a bite of the sandwich. </p><p>He then sat down again. "So what made you become a journalist?" He asked. </p><p>I washed a bite of the sandwich down with a gulp of soda before answering. "They don't pay you for saving people in a purple onesie." </p><p>He laughed, "True, but you could have chosen an easier job. Y'know, one without being shot at." </p><p>I exhaled sharply out of my nose, "I guess I gravitate toward danger. I mean, I'm eating next to my enemy." </p><p>"You are as dangerous to me as I am to you." Dr. Lucas smirked. </p><p>"I never tried to kill you." I said firmly. </p><p>"I knew that you'd deflect that bullet." He said, referring to when he shot at me back at the harbor.</p><p>"I wasn't talking about that." </p><p>"Then what? I always tried to capture you alive when you got in the way." </p><p>"The woman you tied to the chair at the harbor, she works for you, doesn't she?" I reasoned. </p><p>"She tried to kill you?" </p><p>"With my own baton! Even after I 'saved her life'. Smh." </p><p>"I told her to just play the part of a scared bystander." He said a bit angrily. </p><p>"Looks like you need to get your HR department in order." I chuckled. </p><p>"I guess so."</p><p>"Anyway," I said after finishing my food. "Why don't you tell me what you know about Bramwell?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Alliterations and Articulations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ow." I whisper shouted after Dr. Lucas bumped into me. </p>
<p>"Sorry." Dr. Lucas grumbled. </p>
<p>We were in the process of repelling down my apartment building to sneak into my bedroom window. It was midnight on Wednesday and I had just finished hacking the cameras around my apartment, from Dr. Lucas' tablet, to loop the footage. </p>
<p>I jimmied my window open with a slim crowbar and slid over the pane, I took in the sight of my bedroom with its grey walls and purple accents. Dr. Lucas followed a little less gracefully. </p>
<p>WHUMP </p>
<p>"Hush!" I whispered over the noise of traffic that echoed inside the dark alleyway. </p>
<p>He gave me a sarcastic grimace in response. I guess he was used to having his lackeys doing the sneaking around. I then turned around and tip toed to my closet and pushed my clothes to the left. I then laid my palm flat on the drywall and pushed the panel back and slid it to the side to reveal a floor-to-ceiling alcove. In the alcove was my suit and leaning against the side were my notes. I quickly shoved my suit, notes, and baton into a black backpack. </p>
<p>I suddenly heard shuffling and someone’s gun cock. I then peaked my head out of the closet to see Dr. Lucas pointing his gun at my cat. </p>
<p>"He won't hurt you." I said, placing my hand on his wrist to point the gun away from Lucius. </p>
<p>I then filled the food bowl and cleaned the liter box. </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Dr. Lucas asked. </p>
<p>"Cats are pretty self sufficient if you just give them food and a bathroom." I explained. </p>
<p>Dr. Lucas sighed, "Just hurry up." </p>
<p>I gave him a smug look before grabbing a couple of my photos. </p>
<p>"So you live alone with a cat... and you have no family that is concerned for you?" Dr. Lucas asked. "Are they dead or something, like in the other superheroes' backstories?" </p>
<p>I sighed, "No, my parents and siblings are alive and well." </p>
<p>"Why didn't you go to them instead of me?" </p>
<p>"I don't want them in this mess and they live in Seattle. I also have an ex boyfriend I could have gone to, but I didn't think it would be wise to be unconscious around him." I explained. "I hope they give me the benefit of the doubt because of the dirt about me on the news. I can't contact them because they would drag my family into this and they could track me." </p>
<p>"You trust me more than your ex?" Daniel asked incredulously. </p>
<p>"He's the kind that needs watching, he's sweet it his own way, but exhausting in other areas." I tried to explain. "I'm trying to describe him nicely, but it's not coming out right." </p>
<p>"M'kay, anyway, we need to go." He reminded me coldly. </p>
<p>I nodded and gave Lucius a pat on the head before we exited back out the window. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Ok, we have the evidence, what now?" </p>
<p>Dr. Lucas and I were back at his house at 1 AM. We were discussing our next move. I was sitting on the couch with the files in my hands and Dr. Lucas was pacing around the living room. </p>
<p>"First I need to contact Kenny." I stated. </p>
<p>"Who's Kenny?" He asked. </p>
<p>"My lawyer... well, old friend who is a lawyer." </p>
<p>"I have better lawyers." Dr. Lucas scoffed. </p>
<p>"I'm not trusting you or your cronies with the information that is keeping me alive, I'm the only one who knows how to decode it." </p>
<p>Dr. Lucas halted in his tracks before quickly walking towards me and sitting on the coffee table opposite of me with his elbows on his knees. </p>
<p>He looked me square in the eyes before speaking, "Read me if you want, just know that I will not let any harm come to you, got that?" </p>
<p>I kept my face neutral, tilting my head to the side as I read him, "You hate Bramwell so much, that you actually trust me because I have you what you need to take him down." </p>
<p>"Enemy of my enemy is my friend." He quoted. "But, do you trust me?" </p>
<p>I took a deep breath, "I believe I do." </p>
<p>"Do you still think of me as an evil villain?" He asked jokingly. </p>
<p>"I always knew you were lawful evil or chaotic neutral at best." I smiled. </p>
<p>"Very funny," He said as he narrowed his eyes. "Anyway, you should get some sleep, we'll work on the files in the morning." </p>
<p>"Goodnight." I said, still focused on reading the files, as he walked down the hallway. </p>
<p>After getting comfy on the couch, he came back into the living room with a blanket and pillow. </p>
<p>He smiled at the look of surprise on my face, "Did you think I was a bad host or something?" He chuckled before tossing the blanket and pillow at me. </p>
<p>I laughed quietly after he went upstairs to his room.</p>
<p>His blankets smelled like peppermint too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ace and Awesome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Get dressed, we're going to my secret lair." Dr. Lucas commanded dryly after shaking me out of my slumber. </p><p>"No way," I croaked. "Don't tell me you have a secret lair." </p><p>I glanced over at the clock on the DVD player below his TV, it was 9:30 AM.</p><p>"It's more of a glorified warehouse." Dr. Lucas said as he put his wallet in his back pocket. "We can sort out our evidence there with my team." </p><p>"Okay," I said, my voice was beginning to get the sleep grog out of it. </p><p>I shuffled to the hallway bathroom and changed into the shirt and jeans I scavenged from my apartment the previous night. I then folded my baton in half and stowed it away in my backpack. I peeked out of the hallway to see Dr. Lucas standing by the door, he was on the phone with someone. </p><p>"I'm bringing someone today." He said quietly, unaware I was watching from the archway leading to the central corridor. "I just want you to see if her notes have conviction worthy proof." </p><p>I wasn't able to hear the response from the other end. </p><p>"We need her... for now." He grumbled. </p><p>How touching. </p><p>"We can't take him down ourselves, he has too many connections. If the public was turned against him.... well, that's another story." He smirked into his cellphone. </p><p>Another murmur from the phone. </p><p>"Alright, see you in half an hour." He said before hanging up. </p><p>I took a few steps back into the hallway and then walked forward into the living room as if I'd just finished getting ready. </p><p>"I'm ready." I stated. </p><p>Dr. Lucas nodded before opening the door and gesturing for me to exit. I waited on the concrete steps while he locked his door. He then walked in front of me before stopping next to a car. </p><p>"Madame." He said sarcastically after opening the car door. </p><p>"To the evil lair, monsieur." I commanded mockingly, as if he was my chauffeur. </p><p>"Oui." He said dryly, but still playing along. </p><p>I ducked into the car and buckled my seatbelt. The good doctor followed soon after. We then drove for about thirty minutes before he pulled up next to a corner store. </p><p>"What do you want?" He asked. "For breakfast?" </p><p>I pulled out my wallet with a steely expression, "I can pay for myself." </p><p>"I don't think it's wise for a wanted fugitive to walk into a convenience store." He smirked. </p><p>I gave him a five dollar bill, "I wasn't suggesting I go in there, I just wanted to pay for myself."</p><p>"Okay," He said after taking the cash. "What do you want?" </p><p>"Honeybun, a danish, etc; Just something with carbs." I answered. </p><p>"Anything for milady." He grumbled as he got out of the car. </p><p>"Exactly, and don't forget it." I said sweetly before he closed the car door and walked into the store. </p><p>I went over my notes and evidence once more while I waited. I was also thinking about what Dr. Lucas' team would be like or if they knew that I had been working against them for the better part of two years. </p><p>I leaned back into the passenger seat with a sigh. I was terrified and... I felt a bit detached because of how bizarre my life had suddenly become. I was literally waiting for my former enemy to get me a honey bun or a danish. </p><p>The opening of the car door yanked me from my thoughts. Dr. Lucas tossed a strawberry cheese danish into my lap as he ducked into the car. He himself had gotten a cup full of breakfast taquitos. </p><p>"Finish your danish quickly," Dr. Lucas said as he pulled something from the glove compartment. "I need you to put this on before we head to the 'lair'."</p><p>"Please tell me that isn't a blindfold."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Newness and News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't until I heard the solid clunk of the warehouse door, that I got to take the blindfold off. Smh, I keep finding myself in shady warehouses. </p><p>"Welcome to my evil lair." Dr. Lucas whispered. </p><p>It didn't look like the gothic lair that I had pictured. It was more like a lab with several office desks and... mini fridges? The interior was that of a large warehouse, metal siding, catwalks, etc; But upon closer inspection, I noticed that the windows where reinforced with metal cages and welded iron frames. All the doors were also reinforced along with state-of-the-art fingerprint security systems. Although, to the untrained eye, it seemed like a normal warehouse. </p><p>"Why are we whispering?" I asked. </p><p>"My team doesn't like the term 'evil lair'" He explained with a smile as he tossed his suit jacket onto the nearest desk. </p><p>Not long after that, a head wearing glasses poked out from behind a tarp. </p><p>"Human." The male voice uttered. </p><p>"Come out, Giles. She doesn't bite." Dr. Lucas told the person that was hiding behind the tarp-covered mass. </p><p>"You go, boi!" A female voice cheered. "You brought a girl home to meet us." </p><p>The woman didn't look like she belonged, she was wearing floral patterned overalls and had a flannel shirt around her waist. She looked like the black-haired embodiment of tumblr. </p><p>"Don't mind Giles... he's special." The woman said once she was a few feet from me. </p><p>Giles followed the woman's lead and began to walk towards us. He was tall and very thin, like a walking stick with heavy looking glasses. </p><p>"Um... hi, I'm Violet." I introduced, extending my hand towards the woman. </p><p>"Mara Jade." The woman introduced, shaking my hand.</p><p>"Is that your new name for the week?" Dr. Lucas asked Mara annoyedly. </p><p>"Indeed." Mara said, matching his serious tone. "So... let's get started. May I see your files?" She asked me. </p><p>"Uh... sure." I said, pulling the manila envelope from my backpack. "I coded it with a self-written program that I call Plex." </p><p>"May I know the base code?" Giles asked, taking one of the papers from Mara. </p><p>"692648516568836733867772664749." I recited. </p><p>Giles' eyes went back and forth as if reading invisible words before looking down at the paper. "This is part of someone's financial records." He stated. </p><p>"You were able to apply the base code in your head?" I asked incredulously. </p><p>The man had to be a walking computer. </p><p>"Like Mara said, 'he's special'." Dr. Lucas smirked as he walked over to one of the white boards. </p><p>Dr. Lucas then proceeded to pin all the sheets of code to the board in order. "Ok, Giles, how many discrepancies can you see in these records?" He asked Giles. </p><p>Giles eyes moved at a remarkable speed as he shifted through the plethora of information. "Seven." </p><p>"Is seven enough?" Dr. Lucas asked. </p><p>"One is enough." I stated. </p><p>Dr. Lucas looked at Giles for confirmation, Giles then nodded. </p><p>"I'm impressed by the complexity at which you disguised the information." Giles told me. </p><p>"Thanks." I said. "I don't like to take chances." </p><p>"Dan said you had some more info, other than the financial records." Mara stated, using Dr. Lucas' first name. </p><p>"Um... yea, may I have a piece of paper and a pen?" I asked. </p><p>"Sure." Mara said before turning around and digging through the pile on her desk.</p><p>She handed me a piece of paper on a mangled clipboard and I began to jot down a list of information about Bramwell. I then gave the long list to Mara. </p><p>"How...? This stuff is..." Mara began. "I've been trying to find stuff like this for years, you even listed where to find the confirmation for these secrets." </p><p>"She has a gift of sorts." Dr. Lucas stated with a smile. </p><p>I suddenly felt uncomfortable, I didn't like discussing my ability. </p><p>"Elaborate." Giles uttered. </p><p>"Yeah, is it stranger than what Giles can do?" Mara asked. </p><p>"What can Giles do? Other than his incredible processing ability." I asked. </p><p>"He can built a spaceship out of Tupperware." Mara stated. </p><p>"That is an exaggeration." Giles stated. </p><p>"Whatever." Mara said. "So what can you do, Violet? Did you turn invisible and spy on Bramwell or something?" </p><p>"Think about someone you love." I stated. </p><p>"Um... ok?" She said with doubt in her voice. </p><p>I sensed a certain beanpole on her mind when I looked into her eyes. She loved Giles. </p><p>I cleared my throat, "Why don't you think about a number instead." </p><p>"What?" She asked. </p><p>"Just think of a number." Dr. Lucas told her, the smile on his face indicated he was looking forward to my demonstration. </p><p>Mara closed her eyes briefly and thought of a number. When she opened her eyes, I read her. </p><p>"14." I stated. "You think I look 14, I'm actually 27." </p><p>"No McFreaking way!" Mara exclaimed with utter joy. "Wait... that means..." </p><p>She realized why I changed my query, she knew that I knew that she loved Giles. </p><p>"Yup." I almost giggled. </p><p>"You have the ability to read minds." Giles concluded. </p><p>He turned and walked towards his own desk and brought back a wired up headset. </p><p>"May I scan your cerebral cortex?" Giles asked me. </p><p>He looked like a kid on Christmas.</p><p>"We have work to do Giles, no time for experiments." Dr. Lucas said. </p><p>Giles put down the headset scanner, "Of course." His expression was unsettlingly neutral. </p><p>Mara tried to stifle her laughter at Giles' almost comical disappointment. </p><p>"Since you can read minds, I thinks it's fair you tell us about yourself." Mara stated. </p><p>"My full name is Annabel Violet Renner. I'm 27, I'm a journalist, and I'm currently a fugitive because I know too much about Bramwell." I explained. "So what do you guys do here?" </p><p>"Giles is the techie and I'm the common sense and internet expert." Mara began. </p><p>"Whatcha working on now?" I asked. </p><p>I heard Dr. Lucas grumble from behind me. </p><p>"Well, right now I'm doing research on The Masked Chicory, she's seemed to drop off the radar. There hasn't been a sighting of her in a week." Mara began. "What do you know about her? Any secrets?" </p><p>"Not much, she's very complex from what I know. I've never had the chance to read her." I said, stifling my laughter at how ironic the situation was, </p><p>I turned around to see Dr. Lucas give me a warning glare that said, 'Be careful what you say.' </p><p>"If I find her, I'll take you with me so you can read her." Mara laughed. </p><p>"Sounds like a plan." I smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Newton and Nevermore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was doing more research on my sources while Dr. Lucas was busily typing away a few desks over. I was given an honorary temporary desk at the 'evil lair'. Mara's desk was a meter from mine and Giles was tinkering under the blue tarp again. </p><p>"So where did Dan find you?" Mara asked, casually playing with a yo-yo. </p><p>"Um," I glanced over at Dr. Lucas and he shrugged his shoulders, leaving the backstory for my imagination. "We're old friends and I needed his help to stop Bramwell." </p><p>"I didn't even recognize her when she showed up on my doorstep." Dr. Lucas chuckled, still focused on his screen. </p><p>"So how did you come to work with Dr. Lucas?" I asked Mara to change the subject.</p><p>"Well, I was at this cafe and I saw him typing away on his laptop and I was... curious about what he was working on. I was bored so... I hacked his laptop." Mara began. "He had a high security program that alerted him that I was watching and he looked up directly at me. He then got up and handed me his card and offered me a job." </p><p>"You see, it's practically impossible to hack this thing." Dr. Lucas said, motioning to his laptop. "Giles programmed it himself." </p><p>"What about you, Giles?" I asked. </p><p>"Dr. Lucas took me from the circus." Giles said from behind the tarp.</p><p>"He's not kidding." Mara told me. </p><p>"My stage name was 'Computer Man'." Giles said emotionlessly as he placed a wrench on his work table.</p><p>"Were you glad for the job change?" I asked. </p><p>Giles' face contorted into what I believed to be a smile. "Yes." </p><p>I nodded before looking back at the article that I was scouring. </p><p>"You complete the team, Ms. Telepath." Mara smiled at me. </p><p>I smiled back, I wondered internally how they'd feel about me if they knew about my alter ego. </p><p>... </p><p>It was 9:30 pm and we were still working. Well... I was working. Giles was watching reruns of Firefly, Mara was doing stretches on a floor mat, and Dr. Lucas was asleep on the keyboard of his computer. </p><p>"He has chronic insomnia, you know, it's a good thing he's asleep now." Mara stated, doing an elbow stand stretch. </p><p>I acknowledged her statement with an absent nod as I continued to organize my files. I was surrounded by the aftermath of Chinese takeout and balled up papers, so I had to clear a space for my new charts. </p><p>Giles peeled his eyes from the tv screen and looked over at me. "Does your ability have any side effects?" </p><p>"The worst side effect is crying, I sometimes get overloaded with endorphins because the electrical impulses from the other person's brain releases chemicals in my own." I explained. </p><p>"Have you ever been connected to someone as they died?" Mara asked. </p><p>"No, I'm trying to avoid that." I answered in a soft voice with an equally soft smile. </p><p>"Theoretically, being connected as someone's neurons are firing off in their final moments... could cause a brainstorm on your end." Giles stated. </p><p>"Indeed." I said, turning my attention back to my work. </p><p>"Sis, lay off the paperwork for a sec." Mara scolded me. </p><p>I put the charts down on the desk and spun around in my chair to face Mara. "You have anything fun in mind to do?" </p><p>Mara smirked, "Have you heard of Doctor Who?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. No Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How do you intend to release this information?" Giles asked after swallowing the last of his Chinese takeout. </p><p>I washed down the beef stir fry with some tea before answering, "I'll just publish the article on whatever platform I can find." </p><p>"Guys! Amy is saying her last farewell." Mara said wistfully as she directed our attention back to the TV screen. </p><p>We were watching Doctor Who together on a couch in front of the big monitor in the lab. It was 10:15 AM on Friday, we had less than thirty days before Bramwell launched his weapon. </p><p>"So, is it just you guys who work for Dr. Lucas?" I asked after the episode finished. </p><p>"No, there's Taylor, Hector, Caleb, Sally, and Mel. Well, that's all who work in this facility, our organization spans a good chunk of the world." Mara answered. </p><p>"What exactly does your organization do?" I asked. </p><p>"Daniel hasn't told you?" Mara asked me. </p><p>"We kinda had a rushed reunion after I became a fugitive." I explained. </p><p>"Well, he's better at explaining it. It's a lot to take in, honestly." Mara stated, picking at the noodles in her carton. </p><p>"Oh," I said quietly, wondering what his organization did that was enough to warrant an explanation from Dr. Lucas rather than Mara. </p><p>"Ok guys, giving you fair warning, Taylor's on her way." Dr. Lucas shouted from his office. </p><p>Mara chuckled, "Thanks for the warning, Dan. I'll hide my knives." </p><p>Giles saw the confusion on my face and attempted to explain, "Taylor is the scary one." </p><p>"You got that right." Mara said, clearing the Chinese takeout off the conference table. </p><p>... </p><p>I flinched at the loud sound of a grating metal door opening. I was working on the article when a woman, who I assumed was Taylor, walked in through the old metal door. </p><p>"May I please request that you no longer use that door." Giles told Taylor as he rubbed his ears. </p><p>"Sorry, Kiddo." Taylor said as her eyes fell on me. "Who's that?" </p><p>That's when I recognized her. She was the woman who tried to kill me at the harbor. </p><p>"Our ticket to taking down Bramwell." Dr. Lucas said as he came into the room. </p><p>Apparently, they all hated Bramwell. </p><p>"Whatcha got, kid?" Taylor asked me as she sat on the edge of my desk. </p><p>I kept my expression neutral, trying not to let her know that I recognized her. I was also wondering what she'd do if she found out that I was the one she tried to kill two years prior. </p><p>"I've compiled a number of pieces of evidence that incriminate Bramwell in many different crimes." I stated. </p><p>"You got dirt on him." Taylor concluded. </p><p>"More like concrete evidence." Mara said as she got up from her desk. "She was able to gather more information on Bramwell in two weeks than I have on the Masked Chicory." </p><p>"Exactly how much do you have on the Masked Chicory?" I asked Mara.</p><p>"Not nearly enough." Taylor sneered. "That annoying flower girl has no idea what we actually do and she's always been one step ahead of our operations!" </p><p>"That's actually why I called you here, Taylor. We need to talk about the Masked Chicory." Dr. Lucas said in a serious tone. </p><p>I got up from my desk and walked over to Dr. Lucas. "What's going on?" I whispered. </p><p>"I'm sorting out my HR problem." He answered with a small smirk. </p><p>"Are you gonna..." I began. </p><p>"I won't kill her," Dr. Lucas chuckled. "You can even be in the room when I confront her about it." </p><p>I couldn't deny that I was curious as to why she tried to kill me. </p><p>I nodded, "I never dreamed that I'd be in this situation." </p><p>"You're adjusting well." He smiled. </p><p>"Um, why are you guys whispering?" Taylor asked. </p><p>"Taylor, if you don't mind..." Dr. Lucas said, motioning for her to come into his office. </p><p>Taylor had a brief look of confusion before she replaced it with a relaxed smile. She then walked into the office and I followed her in soon after. </p><p>Dr. Lucas was already seated behind his desk, he then motioned for Taylor to sit across from him. </p><p>I stood quietly near the doorway, I know I should have felt nervous, but I was so curious that my fear abated for a bit. </p><p>"Um, why is she here?" Taylor asked, pointing to me. </p><p>"Let's focus on what's at hand." Dr. Lucas chided. </p><p>Dr. Lucas cleared his throat before pulling a file up on his computer, "Now, it says here that when you encountered the Masked Chicory at the harbor she untied you and let you go. Is that correct?" </p><p>"Yes. I was pretending to be a hostage civilian to get her to let you go." Taylor answered. </p><p>"As far as I know, civilians don't try and kill the people who saved their lives." Dr. Lucas said calmly. </p><p>I didn't have to see her face to know that she was unsettled. The room was quiet as Dr. Lucas continued to look Taylor in the eyes, as if he was daring her to reply. </p><p>Taylor cleared her throat, "How...?" </p><p>"We recently uncovered some camera footage of the incident." Dr. Lucas stated smoothly, the lie was rehearsed. "Would you care to tell me what happened and why?" </p><p>"Well...um, when you left she untied me and I grabbed her baton and hit her in the jaw. I then turned on the electricity setting and tried to finish her off while she was on the ground." She explained. </p><p>It felt so weird to have that event described by her, especially because she sounded so afraid. The woman who tried to kill me, a trained combatant, was afraid of Dr. Lucas. </p><p>"How did she survive?" He asked her.</p><p>"She caught the baton in her hands, she then quickly explained that her suit was electrically insulated. She then pushed me off of her and I fell on the ground." She said. </p><p>"So how did you escape?" Dr. Lucas asked confusedly. </p><p>"She refused to fight me and offered me a deal." Taylor stated, her voice growing softer. </p><p>"What kind of deal?" He asked firmly. </p><p>"If I told her something about you, she'd let me go." Taylor answered, not even looking him in the eyes. </p><p>"What did you tell her?" Dr. Lucas asked Taylor, his eyes darting to me. </p><p>"That's the thing, I didn't tell her a thing. She just stared at me and... let me go." Taylor said. "You should have seen her eyes... they were terrifying." </p><p>Dr. Lucas looked back up at me, realizing that I knew all that Taylor knew at the time because I had read her. </p><p>He then let out a long breath and looked back at Taylor, "You know that we try not to harm authorities, we are better than that. Have you forgotten what this organization is for?" </p><p>"She keeps getting in the way, she's putting our clients in danger constantly." Taylor defended. </p><p>Dr. Lucas sighed, "You're benched until I decide what to do with you. Don't try and leave the country." </p><p>"I'm not stupid enough to do that." Taylor stated as if offended. </p><p>"Go home." Dr. Lucas ordered her. </p><p>Taylor nodded and briskly left the office. </p><p>When the door closed Dr. Lucas looked back at me, "You spared the life of my top operative." He stated simply. "You knew how valuable she was and you just let her go. Why?" </p><p>I took a deep breath, "Because I saw in her mind that she genuinely believed that she was doing the right thing. That made me question my entire perception." </p><p>Dr. Lucas leaned back into his chair, "I never knew how scared she was of you." </p><p>"What exactly does your organization do? Because all of your team... they seem like good people." I asked. </p><p>"That means a lot coming from a mind reader." Dr. Lucas chuckled. </p><p>"Enough with the vague stuff! I want to know if my working against you was for the greater good!" I said exasperatedly. "I want to know if I was working against the good guys this whole time." </p><p>Dr. Lucas smiled as he stood up from his chair, he then walked towards the door and opened it. "Giles, come here please." </p><p>Giles walked quickly to the office with his almost unnaturally long legs and stopped between Dr. Lucas and I. "Yes, Doctor?" Giles asked. </p><p>"Would you mind turning off your disguise for Ms. Renner?" Dr. Lucas asked Giles. </p><p>"Not at all." Giles said as he pressed a button on his watch. </p><p>A shimmering glow came upon Giles and his disguise fell away. </p><p>"No. Way."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. You and York</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No... McFreaking.... way." I repeated. </p><p>"That's a first, most people scream." Dr. Lucas chuckled. </p><p>Giles had papery white skin and dark coal eyes. His figure was the same, tall and skinny. Also, his ears were pointed and he had fluffy black hair. </p><p>"So, were you born on earth?" I asked a clearly extraterrestrial Giles. </p><p>"No, I crashed." Giles answered, his voice the same. </p><p>"Giles was the first client, he's the reason this organization was created." Dr. Lucas began. </p><p>"And what does the organization do that involves extraterrestrials?" I asked. </p><p>"We are the EAA, Extraterrestrial Acclimatization Agency. We give aliens identities, homes, and education when they arrive on Earth." Dr. Lucas explained. </p><p>"I crashed here, I had no choice but to live here." Giles added. </p><p>"So why were you dealing weapons?" I asked Dr. Lucas. </p><p>"There was a minor skirmish, we are the only police force aware of the existence of Extraterrestrials." Dr. Lucas answered. "We need to ensure our client's and the general public's safety. At times, we need to bend the law." </p><p>I took a deep breath and it was silent for a few moments before Giles spoke up. </p><p>"How did you know about the weapons, Ms. Renner?" Giles asked. "You said that you were an old friend who hadn't seen Dr. Lucas in years." </p><p>I shared a look with Dr. Lucas before Giles spoke again. </p><p>"Oh." Giles uttered. "You are the Masked Chicory."</p><p>"I..." I began. </p><p>"Your arrival coincided with The Masked Chicory's drop in activity." Giles explained. "And... your facial structure matches her's, I'm correct aren't I?" </p><p>"Yes, don't tell Mara or Taylor." Dr. Lucas ordered Giles. </p><p>"Your alter ego is a journalist." Giles stated. "That's a bit cliche." </p><p>"I know." I chuckled. </p><p>"Why did you need Dr. Lucas' help to take down Bramwell in the first place?" Giles asked. </p><p>"I was beaten up and I had nowhere else to go." I answered. </p><p>"You were near death and had been shot with several tranq darts, I don't consider that just being beat up." Dr. Lucas said darkly. </p><p>"Regardless, I had no other option, Giles." I began. "Although I am glad, I got to find out about this organization." </p><p>"Will you still be our enemy?" Giles asked. </p><p>"I..." I took a deep breath. "No, probably not." I chuckled. </p><p>"That makes my job a lot easier then." Giles smiled before leaving the office. </p><p>Dr. Lucas and I stood there silently for a few seconds before I came to a realization. </p><p>"If you work with aliens in your organization, what does Bramwell have to do with it?" I asked him. </p><p>A brief sad look passed over his eyes as he took a deep breath. </p><p>"Bramwell was the hotshot General who handled the crash of Giles' ship 10 years ago, he... had Giles experimented on at a naval base." Dr. Lucas began solemnly. "I was a computer tech at the base at the time and I helped Giles escape. While Giles was living in my apartment he detected more ships and more aliens landing on earth. So we decided to create an organization to help them and to keep them away from monsters like Bramwell." </p><p>"The weapon..." I stated. </p><p>"Is meant to wipe out every extraterrestrial on earth." Dr. Lucas finished. "I knew what it was for the moment you told me of its existence. You unknowingly gave us the information that could save thousands of aliens that came to us for help." </p><p>I laughed softly, "I had no idea. I've been clueless to everything this whole time." </p><p>"You are brilliant, Violet. You just can't help but save lives no matter what you do." Dr. Lucas stated warmly. </p><p>"Thanks, Dr. Lucas." I chuckled before opening the office door. </p><p>"Call me Daniel." He said before I left. </p><p>I nodded curtly before walking back to my desk to finish the article. </p><p>...</p><p>"There." I said as I took the flash drive out of the laptop's USB port. </p><p>"You done?" Mara asked, her head upside down as she lay on her back on her desk. </p><p>"Yup." I laughed. "Bramwell's demise is on this little stick." </p><p>"What now, Annie?" Mara asked me. </p><p>"Annie?" I asked.</p><p>"Your first name is Annabel, right?" Mara asked. </p><p>"Oh... Annie." I stated. "Anyway, I guess I'll just take this to a friend of mine and he'll post it to his online platforms and etc;" </p><p>"Who is this friend?" Daniel asked as he walked into the main room. </p><p>"I'd rather not say." I said before picking up my backpack. </p><p>"I'd rather like to know." Daniel said in a firm tone. </p><p>"Then I guess you'll have to live with the mystery." I stated equally as firm. "While I am grateful for your help, I still don't work for you." </p><p>"Alright then." Daniel conceded with a ghost of a smile. </p><p>I pulled my hood forward to obscure my face, "See you guys soon." I said as I walked to the door. "Oh, cover your ears, Giles." </p><p>"Thank you." Giles said softly as I pulled the loud metal door open. </p><p>I stepped out into the evening air and took a deep breath. It was freeing, even though I was a fugitive. I looked up and down the alleyway to try and get my bearings so I could get a taxi to my friend's place. I put my hands in my pockets and made sure my wallet was there, I had to pay in cash so Bramwell couldn't track my credit cards. </p><p>I was walking down the alley way when I stopped in my tracks. A funny feeling came over me like I swallowed a block of ice. I shook off the feeling and continued to head toward the street. I then stepped out onto the sidewalk and held up my hand to hail a taxi.</p><p>"752 Marison Rd." I said as I climbed into the back of the cab. </p><p>"M'kay." The cabbie said as he pulled away from the curb. </p><p>...</p><p>"That'll be $11." The cabbie told be as we pulled up to my friend's town house. </p><p>"Here." I said as I handed him the cash. </p><p>"Thanks, Miss." He said as I stepped out of the cab. </p><p>I pulled the hood back over my face as the cab drove away and began the walk up the concrete steps. Once I reached the top I rang the doorbell and waited a few seconds. The door then opened to reveal a very surprised man. </p><p>"Violet?" He asked me. </p><p>"Yeah, um... can I come in, Steven?" I asked. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah." Steven said softly as he moved to let me in. </p><p>His brown eyes and scruffy black hair were the same as ever. </p><p>I lowered my hood and looked around the mini-foyer. "I need your help." </p><p>Steven scoffed, "It took you being on the run from the government to come back to me." </p><p>"Steve, what happened between us..." I began. </p><p>"Sorry." He said as he cupped my cheek in his hand. </p><p>I took hold of his wrist gently and pulled it from my face. "I need you to publish an article to clear my name." </p><p>"I never doubted your innocence, baby." He said softly. </p><p>"It's not you that I was worried about." I said frustratedly. </p><p>"Ok, so where to I start?" </p><p>I pulled out the flash drive, "It's all on here." </p><p>Steven took it from my hand and placed it on his desk before turning back to me. </p><p>"I'd like you to get started on it as soon as possible." I said tiredly. </p><p>Steven placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled me into an embrace. I wanted to pull away so badly but I didn't want to upset him. </p><p>"I'm so sorry, Vi." Steven whispered into my neck. </p><p>"What?" I asked, my voice muffled against his shoulder. </p><p>"They came to me not long after you became a fugitive." He said. </p><p>"Who?" </p><p>"I think you know." Steven stated. </p><p>I pushed him away, "No... not Bramwell." </p><p>"He told me that you're sick." Steven said. "That you are mistaken about him." </p><p>"Of course he'd go after my ex-boyfriend." I said to myself sarcastically. </p><p>Steven reached into a drawer and pulled out a gun. "The police will be here soon, you'll get the help you need." </p><p>I began to slowly back away, "Whatever he told you, it's not true." </p><p>He pointed the gun at me, "Sit down, Vi." </p><p>"You wouldn't shoot me." I told him before bolting toward the door. </p><p>He rushed after me and grabbed me from behind, I tried to elbow him in the sternum but I couldn't move my arms. </p><p>"For once in your life, stay with me!" Steven yelled. </p><p>"Let go of me!" I shouted. </p><p>All of a sudden, Steven's grip loosened and he collapsed to the floor. I spun around to see Daniel Lucas standing over Steven's unconscious form, he had apparently knocked Steven unconscious with the butt of his gun. </p><p>"This is why you should have told me where and who you were going to." Daniel chided, putting his gun back in the holster. </p><p>"You followed me?!" I asked, rather loudly. </p><p>"I knew that your unstable ex-boyfriend was a rather popular blogger, his platforms would have been perfect if only Bramwell hadn't have gotten to him first." Daniel explained. </p><p>I sighed, "I can just hand the thing to CNN, I'm a fugitive." </p><p>"Let's go back to HQ, we'll find another way." Daniel stated. "Are.. you ok?" </p><p>"Yeah." I said before putting the flash drive back in my pocket. </p><p>No. I was not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Yonder and Yodel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 5pm, still Friday, and I was sitting on the fire escape of the "Evil Lair" warehouse. I was still mulling over the details of my encounter with Steven, and the subsequent dilemas. First, we now have Steven incarcerated in the headquarters' interrogation room...great. Second, I'm not exactly sure how to clear my name. Although Mara did promise that if I gave her two days, she'd have the biggest blog on Reedit for posting the information. So that was of some comfort. </p><p>I heard the window near me open, then Daniel crawled out and sat next to me. He cleared his throat to speak, but thought against it. It wasn't until about 30 seconds later that he thought of something to say. </p><p>"Penny for your thoughts." He uttered with an attempt at a whimsical smile. </p><p>I let out a soft laugh, "Y'know, I'm actually feeling... pretty great." </p><p>Daniel tried to look sympathetic before he realized I was being serious. "Okay..." </p><p>"I'm confused out of my mind but-" I took a deep breath, trying to find the words. "I'm kinda chill about it." </p><p>"Disassociating-chill or...?" Daniel asked. </p><p>"I think I'm genuinely relaxed." I smiled, looking over to meet his eyes. "Honestly, I've been in worse situations." </p><p>Daniel laughed, "You have." </p><p>We sat in silence for a couple seconds before I spoke, "Penny for your thoughts." </p><p>Daniels mouth opened briefly before he closed it to think of the right words, "I'm a little anxious, to be honest, we're so close to taking down Bramwell that..." </p><p>I nodded, knowing the feeling well. </p><p>"Do you ever wonder what made you a telepath?" Daniel asked me. </p><p>"Yes and no." I stated. "Whenever I think about it, something deep inside me tells me not to question it." </p><p>"Hmm." Daniel responded. "What did your family think of it? Did they ever find out?" </p><p>"No, I don't think so." I said, my eyes still trained on the brick building across from us. </p><p>Once again, we fell into silence.</p><p>Daniel looked at his watch and looked down at the alley, "Do you... like Italian food?" </p><p>"Some, I don't quite like the sweeter entree dishes." I answered. </p><p>Daniel nodded, "Would you like having Italian for dinner, tonight?" </p><p>"Are there any good Italian takeout places around here?" I asked. </p><p>"I was thinking I could cook, at my townhouse, if you don't want takeout for the millionth time." Daniel chuckled. </p><p>"Oh, okay." I honestly didn't know what else to say. </p><p>"Is that a yes?" </p><p>"Yes." I said more confidently. </p><p>Daniel nodded and climbed back in through the window, leaving me on the fire escape. I was admittedly a bit unsettled, he acted so nervous that I wondered if he was hiding something from me. An ambush at his house perhaps? No, I didn't think he would betray me. Although, I've been surprised before. </p><p>I leaned back onto the metal siding of the warehouse, "I'm in a mess inside of a mess inside of a mess." I mumbled mirthlessly. </p><p>... </p><p>"Would you like Parmesan on your pasta?" Daniel asked from the kitchen. </p><p>I was sitting in the adjoining dining room, separated from the kitchen by a medium sized archway. </p><p>"Yes, thanks." I answered. You just can't go wrong with cheese. </p><p>In front of me was a spread of salad, garlic bread, and grapes. I guess I shouldn't be surprised by his fine tastes, the guy always wore a three piece suit. I was surprised, however, that he was extending such hospitality towards me. We were former enemies, barely friends. </p><p>Were we friends though? I mean, he's saved my life; I've shared information with him and I've worked with his team. I guess so, in my mind at least. </p><p>"Here," Daniel said as he walked in, holding two plates of rotini pasta. </p><p>He noticed the confused look on my face after he sat down next to me, "What's wrong?" </p><p>I looked up at him and chuckled, "Why are you doing this?"</p><p>"I noticed how shaken you were after seeing Steven again, I know what it's like to be betrayed by someone you care about." Daniel answered simply, before changing the subject. "Would you like some wine?" </p><p>"Um, sure." I answered softly, I was still utterly befuddled by his kindness. </p><p>We sat in silence as we began to pick at our food, the tension in the room felt strong enough to shatter the wine glasses. I took a sip of wine and cleared my throat before making an attempt at conversation. </p><p>"So," I began. "What do you do when you're not running a secret agency?" </p><p>"I like to write." Daniel replied. </p><p>"What kind of stuff do you write?" I asked, taking a bite of the Rotini. </p><p>Daniel chuckled, "Um, just... stories. Accounts of different things that happen with the EAA." </p><p>I nodded, still chewing. </p><p>"What do you do when you're not chasing down powerful bad guys or running around with a taser?" Daniel asked lightheartedly. </p><p>I smiled, "I wire up electrode bulbs for dollhouses, for extra cash, for the toy store next door. I also do security coding for various online forums." </p><p>"You're quite the jack-of-all-trades, aren't you?" Daniel affirmed. </p><p>"Yeah," I chuckled, before I thought of another question. "How do you fund your organization? I mean, it's not like you can have public fundraisers." </p><p>Daniel's eyebrows raised briefly before his face took on an almost impish smile, "This may come as a surprise, but a lot of the rich people in the world... are extraterrestrials." </p><p>"I'm-" I breathed. "Actually not that surprised." </p><p>Daniel and I began to laugh before I got a notion, "Wait... is Mark Zuckerberg an....?" </p><p>Daniel smirked, "I can neither confirm nor deny-" </p><p>We both burst into laughter. </p><p>"How did my world get turned upside down so fast?" I said, still laughing with tears blurring the edges of my vision. </p><p>Daniel took a deep breath, "You get used to it." </p><p>I then noticed how Daniel's posture was totally framed towards me. I didn't realize how close we were until I began to smell the oregano and wine on his breath. Blood began rushing to my face as I realized I was moving towards him as well. My logic was beating relentlessly against my attraction- but his eyes were so inviting. </p><p>Our faces were a mere two inches apart when- </p><p>The phone rang. The trance broke. </p><p>Daniel cleared his throat, as he sheepishly tried to avoid my eyes, before he answered the phone. I must confess, I also felt a little embarrassed. We were so close to- </p><p>"What?!" Daniel said to whoever was on the phone. </p><p>"What's wrong?" I whispered. </p><p>Daniel looked up at me, "You made the headlines again." </p><p>... </p><p>"There are reports that the fugitive, Violet Renner, is connected to the disappearance of popular blogger, Steven Barnett." The news anchor woman announced. </p><p>I was watching the broadcast at the HQ lab with Mara, Giles, and Daniel. </p><p>"Well, at least they chose a nice picture of me for the report." I mentioned, trying to lighten the mood. </p><p>Daniel smiled and rubbed his temple, "Your aversion to panic is astounding." </p><p>"What do I have to panic about? We're in the same place as before, just with a little extra scoop of dirt on my name." I asserted. </p><p>"Actually, we are not in the same place as before." Mara corrected with a sly smile. "We've captured an enemy agent with information on Bramwell." </p><p>"Will you interrogate him?" Giles asked Daniel. </p><p>Daniel looked over at me and saw my concerned expression, "I think Violet should decide that." </p><p>They all looked over at me, awaiting my decision. I cleared my throat, "I think- I should handle the interrogation." </p><p>"Oh right, no need for knives or pliers when you have a telepath." Mara remarked with a chuckle. </p><p>I chuckled half-heartedly before I realized something, Mara was the only one on the team who didn't know I was the Masked Chicory. It felt a little unfair, considering how much I depended on all of them. </p><p>"Um, Mara, there's something I need to tell you." I began, I could feel Daniel's gaze on me as he figured out what I was going to say. But it's my identity, and I trust Mara. </p><p>"What is it?" She asked. </p><p>"I lied when I said that Daniel and I were old friends." I began. "We were actually longtime enemies." </p><p>"Wait, you worked against the EAA at one time? I'm pretty sure I am aware of all of our active enemies." Mara stated. </p><p>"You are very aware of me, in fact you've studied me thoroughly." I alluded, hoping to draw out the point. </p><p>Mara was silent as she racked her brain for all the possibilities of who I could be. "No- you're the Masked Chicory." </p><p>I nodded. </p><p>She grabbed my hand as a smile ran across her face, "We've finally caught you." Mara laughed. "I guess you finally realized that we're the good guys." </p><p>"You all are... okay-ish." I smirked. </p><p>"Wow, I never-" Mara laughed. "This is straight-up crazy." </p><p>"You're telling me." I smiled. </p><p>I looked over at Daniel and he caught my gaze with a smile. I wondered if he would ever bring up what almost happened between us in his dining room. Or maybe we'll just brush over it. </p><p>Maybe we could never be more than just friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Yappy and Yellow Belly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up Saturday morning on the HQ’s sofa. I turned on my other side and saw Giles sitting on a chair opposite of the sofa, waiting patiently for me to get up. His frequently blinking eyes looked huge with his thick lensed glasses. </p><p>“Can I help you?” I asked Giles. </p><p>“You have 22.5 minutes until your scheduled interrogation of Mr. Steven Barnett.” He responded. </p><p>“Don’t you have anything better to do than wait for me to wake up?” I asked, genuinely curious as to why he would waste his time watching me. </p><p>“I was also monitoring your REM cycle, seeing if you could sense my thoughts while sleeping.” Giles explained. </p><p>“I can sense hostile thoughts and strong emotions while sleeping as a sort of defense mechanism.” I informed him. </p><p>“What am I thinking now?” Giles asked, his head tilted slightly to the side. </p><p>“It’s difficult to read you. To me, your mind is like a musical piece but the volume is low. But you definitely have a solid presence.” I explained. </p><p>Giles thought for a second, “Could it be my glasses? You use the eyes as a sort of gateway into the brain’s electrochemical signals.” </p><p>“I’ve never had trouble with glasses to the point that I am in your mind,” I tried to verbalize, I was not used to situational explanations that I found myself in at the moment. “I mean… when I read people with glasses, there’s a little interference, but not as much as I’m sensing with you.” </p><p>“These aren’t regular glasses,” Giles began, as he took them off. “You see, my eyes are accustomed to the atmosphere and lighting on my home planet, these glasses compensate for the difference. They are made of high density glass and other electrical components so the interference would be significant.” </p><p>I looked into his eyes, read him, and looked away as I was quickly overwhelmed with input, “You’re right.” I chuckled, rubbing my temple. “Although I don’t think I can quite decipher your thoughts. With your glasses on, your mind is quiet to me. Without them, it’s too noisy to decipher.” </p><p>Giles put his glasses back on, “Fascinating.” He simply uttered. </p><p>“Well,” I said as I stood up and stretched. “I guess I’ll get ready. Thanks for the pre-interrogation alarm, Giles.” </p><p>“You’re welcome.” He smiled. “Thank you for the brief experiment, Ms. Renner.” </p><p>“Anytime. By the way, you can call me Violet.” I stated. </p><p>“Violet.” He nodded. “I will call you so in the immediate future.” </p><p>I gave him an awkward thumbs up before I headed to the bathroom to change into some new clothes and freshen up. I guess talking to an extraterrestrial is awkward at first, but then again, so is talking to humans. Even if you’re a telepath. Especially if you’re a telepath. There are so many things, I wish I could forget, that I’ve seen through the years. I was beginning to think this interrogation of Steven would soon be one of those memories. </p><p>...</p><p>“You ready?” Mara asked when she found me at my desk, thoughtfully drinking my coffee with a fresh blue t-shirt. </p><p>“Yeah.” I answered. </p><p>I stood up and Mara walked me to the hallway. Midway down the hall, I saw Daniel waiting by one of the doors. </p><p>“We’ll be watching from the adjoining observation room.” Daniel reassured me. </p><p>I nodded, “Don’t worry, this isn’t my first interrogation.” </p><p>“You did indeed get through to Taylor.” Daniel smiled. </p><p>“You interrogated Taylor?” Mara asked me. </p><p>“She read Taylor at the harbor two years ago.” Daniel explained. </p><p>“Wasn’t she supposed to play an innocent bystander? I planned that operation myself.” Mara asked. </p><p>“Things didn’t go exactly to plan,” I smiled. “I’ll tell you about it later.” </p><p>“Right. Interrogation time.” Mara stated, rubbing her hands together like a praying mantis. </p><p>“Go in when you’re ready, we’ll be in here.” Daniel reminded me, motioning to the adjoining room. </p><p>I nodded. Daniel and I shared an apprehensive look before he and Mara entered the observation room. I know I shouldn’t have been worried, but the experience of his betrayal was fresh enough to still awaken fear in me. </p><p>An image of his gun pointed at me forced its way into my mind. Millions of possible scenarios flew through my head at that moment. ‘What if Daniel hadn't been there?’ </p><p>I shook my head and straightened my posture. The Masked Chicory would never let this stop her, she was stronger than that. I was stronger. I took a deep breath before turning the knob and entering the interrogation room. </p><p>Judging by Steven’s posture, I was successful in making my face scarily serene. I didn’t say a word as I pulled out a chair and sat across from him. I placed my elbows on the metal table and folded my hands together. </p><p>“Vi, how did I get here?” Steven asked. </p><p>I was silent. My eyes roving his face, my mind interpreting the electrochemical signals of his mind. </p><p>“Violet… say something.” Steven requested nervously, unused to my other...colder personality. </p><p>I remained silent. As I wove my thoughts around his, accessing his surface memories, I saw images… of myself. His anger and longing created ugly fantasies where he would- </p><p>I stopped reading him; I was unable to see anymore of the awful things he wanted to do to me. Not only that, but he knew nothing more of Bramwell than we did. I had to see all that… for nothing. </p><p>My own anger came bubbling to the surface of my mind. My knuckles went white as I clenched my fists together. I tried to calm myself, but Steven’s voice broke my concentration. </p><p>He slammed his shackled fists on the table, “SAY SOMETHING!!!” </p><p>So I did. I projected all of my pain, my anguish, and every scrap of emotion I ever felt into his mind. Steven began to tremble as tears streamed down his crumpled face. To the outside observers, it may have looked like I reduced the man to tears simply by staring at him. It was only when he clenched his eyes shut, that my intense transmission of emotion stopped. </p><p>He slumped over onto the table and cried quietly. “How…?” </p><p>“How could you?” I responded, finally breaking my silence as tears were threatening to fall from my own eyes. </p><p>I then quickly stood up and exited the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Ostentatious and Ovations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He knows nothing more than we do.” I explained as I walked into the observation room. </p><p>Mara and Daniel nodded. I could sense an awkwardness in the room, they didn’t know how to approach me. I guess it was because I just faced down my crazy ex and made him cry. I looked through the one way mirror and saw that Steven was now just staring at the blank wall. </p><p>“Is that what you did to Taylor?” Mara asked me, concern in her eyes. </p><p>My face softened, “No, all I did was confuse her by not asking questions.” </p><p>“Why did you do… whatever you did to him?” She asked. “Anger? Betrayal? Sadness?” </p><p>“I saw such awful things in his mind, I just…” I sighed. “I should have been calmer and more objective.” </p><p>“I’m just curious. I know you’re a good person, sometimes a borderline pacifist. This is just new, for you at least.” Mara stated as she opened the door and went back to the main area, leaving Daniel and I alone. </p><p>I felt ashamed, I let my own personal feelings get in the way of my usual logic. I looked over to see Daniel silently gathering papers on the desk in the room. </p><p>“Did I screw the interview up?” I asked him, I felt so worried that he would lose his good opinion of me after seeing what I am capable of. </p><p>“You got the information we needed, I call that a success.” He stated as-a-matter-of-factly. </p><p>“That’s not what I meant-“ I uttered. </p><p>Daniel turned away from the desk and looked me in the eyes, “What do you mean then?” </p><p>“Are-“ I began, feeling my throat tighten. “Are you afraid of me?” </p><p>All my life I was afraid that my abilities would scare people, so I kept it hidden. But with Daniel, Mara, and Giles… I felt accepted. Although, after what Mara said- I felt that they would not look at me the same way again. </p><p>Realizing that I was completely serious, Daniel’s face turned to one of sympathy. He put down the papers. </p><p>“I really like it here and I just…” I began before he interrupted me by wordlessly pulling me into a tight hug. </p><p>I blinked in surprise with my chin on his shoulder before I relaxed into the hug. While unexpected, it was nice. The fact that I was attracted to him didn’t help the newfound butterflies in my stomach.</p><p>“I stopped being afraid of you three days ago.” Daniel chuckled, still holding me against him. </p><p>I let out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding before another question came into my mind, “What made you stop being afraid of me?”</p><p>“I think it was when you said you liked soft peppermints.” Daniel chuckled. </p><p>I laughed and after a few seconds I realized that we were still hugging. I cleared my throat and we pulled away. He then picked the papers back up and opened the door to the hallway. He was about to exit when he saw the thoughtful look on my face. </p><p>“Is something wrong?” He asked. </p><p>I opened my mouth to speak, but a voice from the intercom interrupted me. </p><p>“Dan and Violet to central command. Dan and Violet to central command.” Mara announced. </p><p>… </p><p>I stared at the screen in astoundment. There he was, Senator Bramwell, being arrested at his office. His face was empty of anger, but full of defeat. He had already accepted his fate. It felt surreal to actually see him as the one being trashed on the news. </p><p>As promised, Mara used her skills to widely publish the evidence against Bramwell, excepting the whole alien genocide thing of course. I was acquitted of all charges. I was free. </p><p>“Is that it?” I asked incredulously. </p><p>“Yup, I sent your statement to the police and they had all the charges dropped.” Mara responded. </p><p>“I dunno, it all feels just too easy.” I stated. </p><p>“You of all people know that the media can be brutal.” Daniel remarked. </p><p>I chuckled, my eyes still glued to the screen. “Yeah.” </p><p>“That means you may go back home, see your family.” Giles added. </p><p>A sudden rush of elation racked my body at the very notion, “Oh my god…” I whispered, the reality of this new happy ending finally hitting me. “I can go home.” </p><p>“Not until we celebrate!” Mara said as she grabbed my wrists and spun me around. </p><p>As we spun around in a flurry of laughter, Giles stood up and began to make clumsy movements. </p><p>“Giles? What are you doing?” Mara laughed, ceasing to spin me around. </p><p>I was grateful though, I was beginning to get dizzy. </p><p>“I’m-“ He began. “Dancing…?” </p><p>Mara gave him a wide smile, “In that case, I guess I’ll have to give you some lessons sometime.” </p><p>Giles smiled, “I’d like that.” His wide smile revealed that he had way more teeth than I thought.</p><p>While this was going on, Daniel was sitting quietly at his desk, typing. His expression was neutral as he busily hit the keys. “Is everything fine?” I asked him. </p><p>“Yes.” He answered quickly, not meeting my eyes. </p><p>I nodded absently as I tried to figure out what to say next. Admittedly, I felt a little unsettled. Daniel Lucas was a difficult man to decipher, even with telepathic abilities. I guess I could say the same about myself in some situations. </p><p>“Do you need a ride home?” Daniel asked after I stood there silently for a few seconds.</p><p>“No,” I said, shaking my head. “I’ll get a taxi.” </p><p>I turned around and grabbed my backpack off of my desk, “Bye guys.” I told the, now dancing, couple. </p><p>“Leaving so soon?” Mara asked, pausing their semi-waltz. </p><p>“Yes, as you can imagine, I have some things to take care of.” I stated. </p><p>“Oh, by the way, the media doesn’t think you have anything to do with Steven’s disappearance now.” Mara chimed happily. </p><p>“Um, that’s… nice.” I replied. “How did you manage that?” </p><p>“I showed the media some security footage of Steven getting into Bramwell’s limousine, they took their assumptions from there.” Mara explained. “I guess that’s where they ‘recruited’ him.”</p><p>“What are you going to do with Steven?” I asked. </p><p>“We will give him an ultimatum of sorts.” Daniel replied from his desk with a shadow of a smile. “Either he faces criminal charges or he can deny that he ever met us.” </p><p>“We do this a lot when covering the identities of Extraterrestrials.” Giles smiled. </p><p>I chuckled, “Well, if you guys need me or want to hang out…” </p><p>“I will surely hit you up in the next week.” Mara stated firmly with a wild smile. “There’s a certain casino that I want to take you to.” </p><p>“I don’t use my powers to gamble.” I replied sheepishly.</p><p>“We’ll see about that.” She said as she wrapped me in a hug. “See you around, kid.” </p><p>“Bye.” I said as I opened the, freshly repaired, metal door. </p><p>Mara and Giles waved goodbye while Daniel just looked up from his computer and gave me a kind smile. </p><p>I don’t know why, but I felt a little disappointed by Daniel’s goodbye. It’s not that I felt I was entitled to a more grandiose departure, it’s just the fact that we’ve been through so much together and now it was just… over. Finished. </p><p>I waved goodbye as well, my smile not betraying my disappointment, as I exited the warehouse HQ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Observations and Odors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N Just wanted to let you guys know that you can also find this book on Wattpad, here-&gt; wattpad.com/story/188626688-last-resort-the-grey-area</p><p>Sunday morning. It was Sunday… morning. I was in my own bed. I almost squealed with delight when I felt my mattress beneath me and my dark purple blanket between my fingers.</p><p>As I took a deep breath, I felt my cat jump onto my bed. He was glad I was home too. I sat up and stretched with a yawn. I then looked round my room and took in the scent of my laundry detergent and the week old jelly doughnuts. Everything felt back to normal, other than being short of a few enemies. </p><p>That reminded me that it was about time for the Masked Chicory to make a comeback. I then jumped out of bed and walked over to my suit hanging in the alcove in my closet. I leaned against the closet’s door frame as I reminisced about all the memories that the suit held, and the memories that it promised to make with me. </p><p>I felt a strange twinge of sadness, though, about the fact that I was no longer working with Daniel and his team. I knew that Mara had promised to stay in contact with me, but I felt like the family that I had gained was now lost to me. Especially considering Daniel’s meager goodbye. Maybe he felt he no longer had use for me, now that Bramwell was behind bars. I shook off the feelings as mere paranoid insecurities. From that point on, I was determined to rebuild my life. </p><p>The previous night, I spent three hours on the phone with my family when I got home. My parents spent an hour alone expressing how worried they were. The rest of the phone call was spent explaining things to them. My little sister also spent a few minutes filling me in on what’s happened to her lately in high school and what it was like to deal with her sister being one of America’s most wanted. All in all, they were pretty much recovered from the ordeal, as long as I kept my promise to visit them very soon. </p><p>Next I decided to walk into my kitchen to make myself breakfast. When I opened the fridge I was hit with the scent of spoiled produce. I sighed as I dragged my trash bin over to the fridge to toss the vegetables and spoiled milk. I determined that I would have to have cereal for breakfast, considering that all my healthy food was now in the trash. I then pulled a notepad out of the kitchen drawer and began to jot down a shopping list. </p><p>I opened my cabinet to grab my coffee tin, “Well, good thing coffee grounds don’t spoil fast or I’d be in trouble.” I chuckled to myself. </p><p>I shoveled a few scoops of coffee into the brewer basket before loading up the water and turning it on. As I leaned against my counter, I heard my doorbell ring. I padded forward in my fluffy socks through the kitchen and living room to get to the door. I looked through the peephole, but all I saw was the person's collar and tie. </p><p>I pressed the intercom button next to the door frame, “If you are not my lawyer or a really hot guy, go away please.” I was really not in the mood for company, I was wearing polka dot flannel pants and a large grey t-shirt. </p><p>I heard him clear his throat on the other side of the door before he replied, “I’ve been told I’m pretty hot.” </p><p>I recognized his voice, “Daniel?” </p><p>“Yeah, I brought some things from HQ that you forgot.” He explained. </p><p>“Oh,” I said before I opened the door. </p><p>Daniel chuckled, “Now I’m the one randomly showing up on your doorstep.” </p><p>“Keep in mind, you were my last resort.” I smiled as I stepped aside to let him in. </p><p>“Where do I put this?” He asked once he entered my living room. </p><p>“You can put it on the coffee table.” I answered. </p><p>After he put the box down, he turned to face me. “I um… didn’t just come here to give you your things.” </p><p>“Okay.” I uttered, I honestly didn’t know what else to say. </p><p>“I’d like to offer you a position at the EAA.” Daniel explained. </p><p>“Oh.” I said in surprise.</p><p>I was elated at the opportunity to work with the team again, but I was unsure of what it meant for my future. </p><p>“You can still work as the Masked Chicory and the hours are easily negotiable.” Daniel added. </p><p>I was silent as my brain considered my options, what I wanted, what I needed, and what I felt in my heart. </p><p>“You don’t have to answer now-“ Daniel began. </p><p>“I’d love to.” I replied softly, meeting his gaze. </p><p>Whatever this meant for my future, I knew that these guys would look out for me. They took me in and treated me with respect when I was just a fugitive. They trusted me with their secrets and became my good friends, even after learning of my ability and alter ego. No other people could accept me that way, because they were all just as strange. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Daniel asked, surprised at my quick response. </p><p>I smiled, “Definitely.” </p><p>I felt a lump growing in my throat as I realized tears were quickly flooding my eyes. I cleared my throat and quickly composed myself. To Daniel it must’ve looked like I was trying to hold back a sneeze. </p><p>“So, when do I start?” I asked, straightening my posture. </p><p>“Well, you’ll need time to recover and get used to these changes.” Daniel began to reason. </p><p>I chuckled, “I’m perfectly ready to move on from all this.” I said, referring to the whole fugitive thing. </p><p>He nodded, “Understandable.” </p><p>“So what exactly does the position entail? Am I on cleaning duty?” I asked lightheartedly. </p><p>He smiled, “God, no. It would be similar to what we did this past week, we will just add some more training about ETs and send you on a couple field missions.” </p><p>“Missions, Hmm. I guess I am a bit used to espionage-esque business already.” I chuckled. </p><p>He nodded, “Indeed.”  </p><p>“When would be the best time to begin?” I asked him. </p><p>“Well, we can start with a short educational briefing tomorrow.” He suggested. “Also, Mara and Giles already miss you.” </p><p>”I miss them too.” I smiled. </p><p>I was tempted to admit that I missed Daniel as well, but thought against it. I thought it was only proper to be professional now that we were working together. </p><p>I cleared my throat, “Would you like some coffee?” I offered. </p><p>“No thank you, I believe I’ve already taken up enough of your time.” Daniel said with an attempt at a relaxed smile. </p><p>If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he was nervous. Now that I think about it, I was feeling anxious as well. Now that things were ‘normal-ish’ we didn’t know how to act around one another anymore. The usual sass and confidence was faded. </p><p>“Not at all, I owe you my freedom.” I reassured him. </p><p>“We managed that together, Violet.” He beamed. “Without your help, we would be totally unaware of Bramwell’s plan of genocide.” </p><p>“We still haven’t found the weapon.” I reminded him. </p><p>“We are all too aware of that, and that’s why we want you back on the team so soon.” He stated. </p><p>I took a deep breath and smiled, “We do make a good team, don’t we?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Obsessive and Odysseys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tomorrow’s Tuesday.” I whispered to my reflection in the mirror. “How can time be so slow and so fast at the same time?” </p><p>Last Tuesday was the day I had nearly been killed by Bramwell. It hadn’t even been a week since my life was flipped over and a world of aliens and grey areas was introduced to me. I guess it was no stranger than my telepathic ability, but that made me wonder, were there others like me? Giles has a literal quantum computer for a brain. That also made me wonder, would he allow me to read him again? I found that I was insatiably curious as to what made his mind so overwhelming for me to read. But then again, he was equally as curious about my mind. </p><p>I finished rinsing my face with a washcloth and padded it dry. Meanwhile, I was debating in my mind what I should wear that day for my first day of work. Last week I had shown up to HQ in a t-shirt and jeans that I had scavenged from my apartment, but I wondered if business casual was more appropriate considering my changed circumstances. But then again, Mara wore overalls and Giles wore almost exclusively baggy blue scrubs because of his odd figure. Although Daniel wore complete suits,  but that was just his style. </p><p>‘I guess I’ll just roll with my personal style like they do.’ I resolved in my mind as I walked into my bedroom to get to my closet. </p><p>I pulled out my business pants that I used as a journalist and a green chiffon top from the closet. I laid them upon my bed and decided that they were both practical and professional for being a secret agent. I giggled at the thought of being a secret agent. It all sounded a bit silly, but of course the graveness of the whole thing still lingered in the back of my mind. </p><p>I then decided that the outfit was to be completed with my black combat boots after I put it on. To me, the boots looked businesslike and yet still had the tough quality of being able to be run in. </p><p>“Workin’ that nine to five.” I sang softly to myself as I laced up my boots. </p><p>It had been so long since I had a proper job. I was generally used to odd journalism jobs and consultant work because of my schedule as the Masked Chicory. I wonder though, would being a superhero be a valid excuse to get off work now that my boss knows about my alter ego? This new position brought a whole lot of freedom with it, along with new constraints. Not that I was complaining, I loved my weird coworkers and I was excited about helping a whole new world of people. </p><p>… </p><p>When my taxi dropped me off a few meters away from the HQ’s entrance, I was unsure of what to do. I had never entered the place by myself and I was debating whether to knock or… </p><p>The sound of the door opening tore me from my thoughts. “Whatcha doing just standing there?” Mara asked from the alley doorway. </p><p>“I didn’t know whether to knock or what.” I answered. </p><p>“You could blow this door open with a bazooka and Dan wouldn’t care.” Mara joked as she let me inside. </p><p>“I highly doubt that.” I chuckled back in response. </p><p>“Whatever you say, kid.” She smiled as I entered headquarters. </p><p>… </p><p>Not too long later, I was sitting in the briefing room, waiting for my… briefing. A whole new world of people, ideas, and science was about to be explained to me. I felt a little anxious as well as excited. </p><p>“Hi, I will be taking care of your briefing, Violet.” Giles said as he walked into the room. </p><p>He then began to adjust the projector that was pointed at the whiteboard. I was sitting there awkwardly at the conference table watching as he pulled up the PowerPoint presentation on his laptop. </p><p>“You have it all in a PowerPoint presentation?” I asked Giles. </p><p>“Yes, it’s a simple yet effective way of conveying information, it’s a standard briefing for all those wishing to join our organization.” Giles explained as he pulled up the first slide. “Plus, I really like using a laser pointer.” </p><p>“Welcome to the EAA.” Giles read in a monotone voice as he pressed the button for the next slide. “We will begin by introducing you to the main species that are coexisting here on Earth.” </p><p>On the slide was a bullet point list of strange names, I took special care to remember how Giles pronounced them as he read it out to me. </p><p>Jbufgahn (J’buff-gun) </p><p>Zieyan (Shay-inn) </p><p>Michicanatinite (Mish-a-can-uh-tin-ite) </p><p>Syntychan (Sin-tie-can) </p><p>“I am a Zieyan.” Giles added after he finished reading them out. “Now, we will go over the characteristics and belief systems of each species.” </p><p>… </p><p>Two hours later, I was sitting at my desk in ‘Central Command’. I was mulling over the details of that whirlwind of a presentation in my head. In my notebook I was jotting down all the details that I remembered in the margins of the notes that I had already taken. I was beginning to transcribe the notes onto a digital document when Mara walked in. </p><p>“You just came back and you’re already working yourself to death.” Mara chuckled as she perched on the edge of my desk. </p><p>“Well, there’s still some urgent stuff to do.” I stated. </p><p>“Sweetie, we are the Earth’s only defense against extraterrestrial attack and public chaos, there’s always gonna be urgent business.” Mara chided. “If you work yourself to death in the beginning, you won’t be able to help when we absolutely need you.” </p><p>I nodded, “I know my limits.” </p><p>“I don’t doubt that, just don’t forget where to stop.” Mara smiled. “...and when to go to a club.” </p><p>“I don’t go… clubbing.” I chuckled. </p><p>“And my name isn’t Mara Jade.” She beamed. </p><p>I laughed, “I figured, what is your real name?” </p><p>“Kenoni.” Mara answered. “I change my name whenever I feel like it though. Right now, I feel like a Mara.” </p><p>“Got it, Mara.” </p><p>“Wait, you changed the subject, you sneaky flower girl.” Mara stated lightheartedly. “Come on, I haven’t had a club buddy in ages!” </p><p>“Maybe some other time.” I smiled. “Tonight I think I’ll run around in my purple onesie instead of a cocktail dress.” </p><p>“Try not to get in any trouble.” Mara chuckled. </p><p>“By the way, where is Daniel? I haven’t seen him here today.” I asked. </p><p>“Oh, he’s in the New York branch settling a territorial dispute.” Mara explained. </p><p>I nodded in acknowledgment as I shuffled together my papers. “Well, I think that’s it for today, I’ll be going home.” </p><p>“See you tomorrow, kid. Try not to die tonight or become America’s most wanted… again.” Mara chuckled. </p><p>I laughed, “If you insist.” </p><p> </p><p>A/N: If you have any questions or comments, feel free to message me or comment on my story. Also, if you have any requests or ideas for future chapters, feel free to let me know. </p><p>                                                                                               Sincerely, </p><p>                                                                                                             Kate Key</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. United Urban Utopia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: This chapter has a lot of new terms and ideas, so if you have any questions feel free to ask me.</p><p> </p><p>I took a deep breath as the wind whipped past my mask. I was sitting next to the ventilation unit on the roof of an apartment building in downtown Boston. I was sitting there in my suit listening for sirens or screams. So far it had been a quiet night, I took a selfie with some teens that were walking home,... that was pretty much it. I guess it’s one way to let people know that I’m back in the game, although I wasn’t sure that many people noticed I was gone. </p><p>My legs were lazily hanging over the building's edge as I tuned into the police scanner, waiting for something to happen, waiting for someone to need me. </p><p>Suddenly, my phone began to vibrate. I looked at the ID and it was Daniel, I debated whether it would be right to answer while on duty, but it’s not like I was particularly busy. </p><p>“Hey.” I greeted him. </p><p>“I need your help.” Daniel said quickly. </p><p>“Um, well I’m on duty right now, being the neighborhood… guardian?” I answered, I felt kind of useless not helping anyone, but I wasn’t gonna let him know that. </p><p>“Really?” He said with an audible smirk. “‘Cuz it looks like all you’re doing is sitting on a building and brooding.” </p><p>I looked around myself, “Where are you? And why are you watching me?!” </p><p>“Like I said, I need your help.” Daniel chuckled over the phone. </p><p>I sighed, “What is it?” </p><p>“Would you like to go on your first mission? You can wear the suit.” Daniel requested. </p><p>I looked around the streets one last time before answering, “Sure. Now, where are you hiding?” </p><p>I heard a door open behind me that served as the entrance into the building and Daniel stepped out as he hung up the phone. “We’re having a bit of trouble with a Michicanatinite faction.” Daniel explained. “Giles did brief you, didn’t he?” </p><p>“Yes, the Michicanatinites are a polytheistic species that are known for their artistry.” I reassured him. </p><p>“Fantastic, let’s go.” Daniel smiled as he motioned for me to follow him. </p><p>“Why do you need me for this?” I asked as we marched down the building’s stairs. </p><p>“For lack of a better way to put it, I could use your powers and your empathic ability. We are trying to broker a treaty of sorts and it’s not going well.” Daniel explained. </p><p>“Is that why you were in New York?” I asked as we exited the building. </p><p>“Yes,” He answered as he opened a car door and sat down in the back. </p><p>He slid over to the next seat over and motioned for me to enter as well. “Ames Building, Rinson.” He commanded the driver, who’s name I assumed was Rinson, as soon as I got in. </p><p>… </p><p>When we arrived at the building, Daniel and I practically ran into the lobby. He and I were about to enter the elevator when he spun around to face me. </p><p>“On second thought, it would be wise for you to take off the mask so they can trust you, I don’t want them to think we have anything to hide.” Daniel stated. </p><p>“What about my identity?” I attested. </p><p>“We are literally about to talk with representatives of secret alien societies, I don’t think they’ll want to betray you, considering the fact that they have secret identities as well.” Daniel explained quickly. </p><p>I sighed as I reached down to the base of my neck and pressed the release switch that connected the suit and the mask. When I finished taking it off, we stepped into the elevator. </p><p>I cleared my throat, “Do you have a comb or something? I have bad hat hair.” </p><p>“Here,” He chuckled as he handed me the comb from his jacket pocket. </p><p>“Thanks,” I said as I began to tame my frizzy brown hair. </p><p>“The suit looks very flattering on you without the mask.” Daniel commented, trying to make small talk as we ascended to the top floor. </p><p>“It’s basically a blend of plastic polymer armor with rubber based insulation,” I explained. “I made it myself when I realized that I was very sensitive to electrical signals.” </p><p>He nodded in acknowledgment as he eyed the level number display, I guess he was eager to begin negotiations. It's safe to assume that if those two mini-societies went to war… Boston may suffer for it. The other Extraterrestrial societies may suffer for it as well, I was surprised that the EEA has kept it all together for so long. </p><p>When the elevator stopped, the doors opened to reveal a large conference table with several… oddly dressed people sitting in the chairs. I began to feel very anxious about entering a room full of ETs that were on the verge of a conflict. I felt the tenseness in the room steadily climbing as they all sat there, suspiciously eyeing each other. A couple of them looked like Giles, tall and skinny, a head full of black hair, and thick lensed goggle-like glasses. I assumed they were Zieyan. The others I recognized from my briefing. There were about twenty-two people there, most of them Michicanatinites, a couple Zieyans, and several Jbufgahns. </p><p>I felt Daniel put a hand on my shoulder, I guess he noticed the nervous look on my face, “You ready?” </p><p>I nodded, “Yup.” </p><p>We then stepped out of the elevator and took our seats at the head of the table. </p><p>“Well,” Daniel addressed them with a relaxed smile. “What’s this I hear about genetic testing on organic supplement synthesizers?” </p><p>A female Jbufgahn spoke first, her name plate said Vanniea, “We began creating  a certain medicinal supplement to help those with chronic gravity sickness.” </p><p>“But it turned out to have narcotic properties, didn’t it?” Daniel asked her. </p><p>“Yes,” She answered. </p><p>She looked mostly humanoid, she was bald with fangs and had a spotted pattern running from her nose to the back of her head. The Michicanatinites looked similar, except that their eyes were pitch black and they had much longer necks. </p><p>“Now,” Daniel began again, now addressing a male Michicanatinite named M’Jari. “How did you all come to have in your possession the same drug?” </p><p>M’Jari shifted in his seat, “We have quite a few of our own people who have the same sickness,” He began. “And so we acquired the formula to help those people.” </p><p>Daniel leaned back into his chair and gave me a look, as if to ask, ‘Is he telling the truth?’ </p><p>I looked down at my hand to motion for him to look at it as well as I signaled a half-way sign to show that he’s not telling the entire truth. </p><p>Daniel looked back up at him, “Is that the only reason that you wanted the formula?” </p><p>“Well, some people bought the drug for other reasons, but that’s not my fault.” M’Jari reasoned. </p><p>Daniel sighed, “This new drug is an untested addictive narcotic and you sold it without any kind of regulation. That’s a violation of your faction’s terms.” </p><p>M’Jari didn’t respond, he kinda just festered in his seat. </p><p>Daniel looked down at a file folder and flipped through the data he had recorded on the business dealings of M’Jari and his faction. He then came to a decision. </p><p>“If you take this drug off the market and let my medical branch take care of testing and regulation, I’ll be willing to overlook this violation of your terms.” Daniel offered M’Jari. </p><p>Suddenly, Vanniea slammed her fists on the table, “No, not possible! Do you have any idea of the damage that M’Jari’s faction caused?! They need to be punished or they will do it again!” </p><p>Daniel nodded in understanding, “Well, then, what do you suggest we do, Vanniea?” </p><p>She leaned back onto the chair as her eyes darted back and forth in thought. “At the very least, they need to be fined or…” Her face broke into a smile. “No, M’Jari has crossed too many lines, he needs to abdicate his position.” </p><p>M’Jari stood up from his chair in a burst of anger, “No! Not an option! I will not give up my position because your feelings were hurt!” </p><p>“Excuse me!” Vanniea shouted as she stood up as well. “My feelings were not simply hurt! Over the past two weeks I have been watching people overdose on the drug that I created! I could do nothing but watch as you sold it left and right to the weak people of the Benni Vorta consortium!” </p><p>“They wanted the drug! What was I supposed to do?” M’Jari contested. </p><p>“Warn them! Instead of making false promises of health and happiness!” Vanniea responded. </p><p>“M’Jari. Vanniea. Please sit down, let’s discuss this.” Daniel said calmly. </p><p>“No! I have had enough of these petty discussions!” M’Jari said, looking like he was ready to attack Daniel. </p><p>That’s when I stood up, “Please sit down.” I asked him. “You have it in your power to fix things, I suggest you do so.” </p><p>“Who are you?!?” M’Jari asked me, practically spitting the words. </p><p>I smiled as I caught a particularly special piece of information from his head, “I have many names, just like you, Jakri.” I stated, using his real name. </p><p>“How…? How do you know my name?” M’Jari said, his voice fearfully just above a whisper. </p><p>“I know a lot about you, I suggest you cooperate.” I answered. </p><p>M’Jari swallowed hard as he sat down, the shock of hearing his name abated his anger somewhat. Vanniea sat down as well. I was the last to sit. </p><p>“Well,” Daniel smiled. “Let’s begin discussing terms of agreement.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Ulterior Upheaval</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I come bearing gifts.” I declared as I entered HQ with a parcel of various breakfast foods. </p><p>It was Tuesday and Mara had texted me earlier to go on a breakfast run because she was tired and Giles couldn’t drive. </p><p>“You are officially my favorite person.” Mara beamed as she pulled her sandwich from the bag. </p><p>“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” I chuckled as I placed a carton of Mei Fun noodles outside Giles’ blue tinker tarp tent. </p><p>A few seconds later I heard him snatch the carton inside with a muffled thanks. He had an inordinate love of Chinese food. </p><p>I looked over at Mara, “Do you have an idea of what he’s making under there.” </p><p>“None whatsoever.” Mara said with a mouthful of bread and bacon. “A few years ago I did ask but… Giles wasn’t very good at verbalizing his thoughts at the time. Now he’s just reluctant to even try to describe it, so I gave up.” </p><p>I nodded in acknowledgment before I went to give Daniel his breakfast. He just requested a bagel. I knocked on the glass paneled door before I entered. </p><p>When I walked in he was busily reading over something on his computer and didn’t even look up as I placed the bagel on his desk. “Thanks.” He uttered, as he scrolled down the page. </p><p>“You’re welcome.” I replied as I walked out the door. </p><p>While that was a simple exchange, it made me feel… sad. We used to have a sassy banter and easy conversation, now our talks consist of mere professional courtesies and informative emails. I wondered what changed between us, a few days ago we were hugging in the observation room and now he won’t even meet my eyes. </p><p>“Uh… Violet?” Daniel called out when I was a couple feet outside his office. </p><p>“Yeah?” I asked, poking my head back into the doorway, hoping he noticed the feeling too and was going to give me some kind of explanation for his change in behavior. </p><p>“I was thinking that you’d be a great fit for the diplomacy team, would you like to work in that field along with your work as an investigator?” Daniel asked me. </p><p>“What would that involve?” I questioned as I leaned on his office door frame, pushing my feelings aside for a nonchalant expression. </p><p>“Well, you would have to report to the office at 33 Arch St. to the diplomacy director.” Daniel explained. </p><p>“Okay.” I acknowledged. “Wait, why do you work in a warehouse when the diplomacy director works at the skyscraper at 33 Arch St.?” </p><p>“I prefer this nondescript location, plus I’ve delegated certain areas to more qualified people throughout the years. The different ET societies have elected their own leaders for each branch and district in the world. Technically, I am no longer the ‘leader’ of this organization, more like the founder. Right now, all I oversee is the Boston district.” Daniel explained. </p><p>“Hmm, I was wondering how you accomplished running a worldwide organization.” I remarked. </p><p>“It’s a great team structure of trust and organization.” Daniel commented proudly. “Anyway, what do you think?” </p><p>“I mean, I’d like to help maintain the peace but…” I trailed off. </p><p>“But…?” Daniel said. “Are you worried you may not be completely qualified?” </p><p>“I literally just became an agent, everything is so new to me.” I explained. </p><p>“Well, how about we just start with a trial period. Let’s say a month working as a trainee diplomat.” Daniel offered. </p><p>“Okay,” I said, thinking it over. “That works just fine for me.” </p><p>“Okay then, report to Director Connie Lavelle tomorrow morning.” He stated while jotting down the address and floor that her office is on. “I’ll give her a call so the team will expect you.” </p><p>“Wait, does that mean I won’t work in this facility anymore?” I asked, taking the slip of paper with the information from his extended hand. </p><p>“No, you’ll still do your investigative work here in the afternoon, we still haven’t found where Bramwell stored that weapon.” Daniel explained. </p><p>“Alrighty then, thanks for the opportunity.” I said impassively, a tad overwhelmed with this new job offer. </p><p>Although, I kinda felt a bit used. I knew that the only reason I was being offered a position in the diplomatic team was because of my ability. Not that I was entirely upset about the prospect, it was just sobering to think that without my ability… I would be useless. </p><p>“No problem,” Daniel smiled. “I know you will do a lot of good in that field, even if it’s only for a month.”</p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Wednesday, I got up and had another mini-crisis about what to wear. I wondered if the dress code at the Arch st office was stricter than that of the warehouse branch. So I decided to wear my usual dress pants with a white button up dress shirt and a slim black blazer over it. </p><p>Once I was dressed, I sat down in my living room and read through my emails. I had one from my mom, about some man she met in Seattle that she wanted me to get to know. Apparently, I cannot find a boyfriend on my own, smh. I replied tactfully to that email. </p><p>I had another email from Daniel that contained a few case files and the password to my own account for the organization’s data cloud server. I now had access to more tools for locating the ever elusive weapon of mass destruction, so I was understandably as excited as a kid in a candy store. </p><p>After I sent a confirmation email to Daniel, I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. It was a relatively nice day, the sun was peeking through sparsely scattered clouds, traffic was pleasantly low on my street, and whatever dead animal that was in my neighbors trash can was gone. </p><p>I practically sprang down my steps and headed to the street corner to hail a taxi. As I was walking, my neighbor who ran the toy store approached me. </p><p>“Hey Violet.” Aaron greeted as he walked beside me. </p><p>Aaron was about 36 years old, he had a stocky build and almost always wore a grey or beige cardigan. He was a sweet dude who was very talented at making hyper realistic models of houses and other structures, he just wasn’t very good in the electrical component area. </p><p>“How are you doing, Aaron?” I greeted him as well. </p><p>“I’m doing good,” He smiled. “I was just wondering if you could do some more electrode wiring for a new frame I’m making?” </p><p>“Well, I’ll be off work at about five pm, you can drop off the frame and wires then.” I said as I began to wave my arm to hail a taxi. </p><p>“Okay, thanks Vi.” Aaron beamed. “Wait, since when did you start working a nine to five job?” </p><p>“I met some nice people when I was a fugitive.” I laughed. “They offered me a job I work well in.” </p><p>“Oh yeah, congratulations on being exonerated, by the way.” Aaron smiled, that small detail clicking in his mind. “I never believed the news for a second. I almost forgot you were considered a criminal for a bit.” He added lightheartedly. </p><p>“Thanks, Aaron. That means a lot.” I said as my taxi pulled up. </p><p>“No problem.” He smiled, as I got into the taxi’s back seat. </p><p>… </p><p>When I arrived at the building on Arch st, I was greeted by a bright young man in the lobby. He looked older than me but he had such a bright smile that his face seemed untouched by the stress that life brings. </p><p>“Hello, you must be Annabel Renner.” The man greeted. </p><p>“Nice to meet you, but you can call me Violet. I prefer my middle name.” I said with an attempt at a smile as bright as his. </p><p>I was wise to wear some more professional clothes because the man was also wearing a sleek business suit. He was almost dressed completely in black except for his white dress shirt. His hair was the same, almost completely black, except for a few grey hairs. </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Violet. I’m Ronan Gariss.” Ronan introduced as he shook my hand. “Although, that's just my human name.” </p><p>I chuckled as I internally wondered what species he was, I was trying to get better at identifying an individual’s species. </p><p>“Well, enough of the pleasantries.” Ronan smiled. “Let’s go see Ms. Lavelle for your orientation.” </p><p>I nodded as I followed him to the elevator down the hall from the lobby. When we entered, he pressed a button that led to floor 27. But when he pressed it, there was a strange glow. </p><p>“As you have probably noticed, there is a scanner in the office floor button, it’s a brilliantly simple piece of security equipment. Once we put you into the system, it will recognize your fingerprint as well.” Ronan explained. </p><p>I nodded, honestly not knowing how to verbally respond. I felt like I was teleported into some kind of high budget super spy movie. I half expected there to be an additional retina scanner. </p><p>Once the elevator stopped, the doors opened to reveal a somewhat normal corporate office space. One wall was made entirely of glass and it looked over a good portion of the city. There were also modern light fixtures hanging from the ceiling to create a kind of stylish workplace zen and a metal framed catwalk that led to an office loft, which is where I guessed Connie Lavelle worked. </p><p>“Follow me, Ms. Renner.” Ronan requested as he began to walk toward the metal stairs that led to the loft office. </p><p>I followed behind, catching glances from the people working busily at their desks or a large whiteboard covered with information. Many of the people there were obviously extraterrestrial, some Zieyans and a Michacanatinite. It just baffled me that all these years I’ve been living my life with whole societies working around me in secret. </p><p>After walking up the metal stairs, we reached an opaque glass door. Ronan then pressed a button on the right of the door and it opened. Ronan motioned for me to enter and didn’t follow me inside before he closed the door. </p><p>I stood there quietly as a woman entered from an adjoining room. </p><p>“Hello Ms. Renner. Welcome to damage control, better known as the Diplomacy Team.” The woman greeted. “I’m director Connie Lavelle.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Understanding the Utmost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nice to meet you, Ms. Lavelle.” I greeted, extending my hand. “I’m very honored you are considering me for this position.” </p><p>The director awkwardly shook my hand before she turned and sat down at her desk. </p><p>“To be honest, I was a bit wary of having a telepath on my team.” She began, motioning for me to sit across from her. “But Dr. Lucas recommended you as someone with the highest degree of valor and skill.” </p><p>“Oh,” I uttered, surprised by his eagerness to have me on this team. “What has he told you about me?” </p><p>“That you are a telepath who is trained in basic recon and investigative work.” Director Lavelle stated.</p><p>I wondered if he had told her about my alter ego, if not, should I tell her? Would it be wise to do so? </p><p>“You know, with all of the species on earth, none of them are telepaths. Are you sure you’re completely human?” She asked me. </p><p>I was taken back by the question, “Of course I’m human, both of my parents are human.” </p><p>The director just nodded absently before she spoke again, “Well, you are a truly unique human then.” She smiled. “I guess we better introduce you to your new team now.” </p><p>I nodded as she stood up and headed to the glass door. She stopped in the doorway as I hesitantly stood up as well. </p><p>“Are you coming or not?” She chuckled as she saw the skittish look on my face. </p><p>I don’t know why I was so nervous, maybe it was because of all the new ideas I was processing or some vibes I was picking up from someone else. Whatever the case, I must have looked like a deaf mouse. </p><p>“Yes, sorry,” I responded, following her out the door. </p><p>She chuckled as she walked down the stairs, “It’s fine, most people don’t react as well as you to the idea of entire worlds coexisting with us. It’s a lot of information to process.” </p><p>She stopped walking when we reached the group of desks in the center of the office. The room went quiet when she stepped into their line of sight. I stood there quietly behind her, waiting for her to say something like everyone else there. </p><p>She had a commanding presence and waited for the attention of the entire room before she spoke. </p><p>“We have a new probie today.” She began. </p><p>I guess probie was short for a probationary member of the team being that I was to have a month long trial period. </p><p>“Now the only thing she has to her name is her ability to read people.” The director continued. “So we will be training her in other aspects of diplomacy.” </p><p>A man raised his hand. “Yes, Mr. Dawson?” Director Lavelle asked him. </p><p>“I don’t mean to sound brash, but this team is composed of the top diplomats in the world, including highly trained psychologists.” Mr. Dawson stated.</p><p>“And your point is…?” The director asked. </p><p>“Why are we allowing this girl on the team just because she is a good judge of character?” He finished. </p><p>I cleared my throat, “It’s a bit more than that, Mr. Dawson.” </p><p>The director smiled, “Why don’t you introduce yourself, supergirl?”</p><p>My eyebrows raised as I tried to come up with a defense, I decided that I was going to start from the beginning, “My name is Violet Renner, I was born in Seattle and my parents are both human. Remarkably, I have an inhuman ability to interpret other people’s brain waves. I am a telepath.”</p><p>The team was understandably surprised, and murmurs began to bounce around the small crowd. A lot of them couldn’t believe it, but they were thrown off by the fact that the director believed me. </p><p>“Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, let’s introduce the team to you.” Director Lavelle began. “You’ve already met Ronan…” </p><p>“Heyo!” Ronan greeted from a couch by the window. “I’m head of security.”</p><p>I waved back as the director cleared her throat to continue, “This is Marc Dawson, research division and trained psychiatrist.” </p><p>“Nice to meet you, supergirl.” Dawson smirked. </p><p>“Same here.” I uttered. </p><p>“This is Tina Tenineh, she’s a liaison and an excellent xenolinguist.” The Director continued. “They will be responsible for your training.” </p><p>“Nice to meet you guys, I am excited to help in any way I can.” I smiled. </p><p>… </p><p>(3rd person POV) </p><p>When Violet left the building, after a brief introductory training session, Director Connie Lavelle sat at her desk with a sigh. In her hand was a case file labeled ’Annabel Violet Renner’. She opened it up and scanned its contents as she picked up her phone and dialed a number. </p><p>“Hello, Daniel?” The Director said into the phone. </p><p>“Yes, Connie? How did her first day go?” Daniel asked her. </p><p>“It went well enough, the team is pretty comfortable with her presence and they are finding ways to use her skill.” She stated. </p><p>“Good, good.” Daniel uttered. “Is that why you called?” </p><p>“No, Daniel. I just… I just wanted to know why you haven’t told her yet.” The director requested. “She’s going to figure it out sooner or later.” </p><p>“She doesn’t need to know quite yet, she’s been through a lot lately and we need to get her accustomed to the idea of extraterrestrials first before we tell her….” Daniel trailed off. </p><p>“That she’s not entirely human.” The director finished. </p><p> … </p><p>(Violet’s POV) </p><p>I closed the door behind me when I arrived home after an afternoon working with Mara and Giles. Daniel was busy in his office the whole time while Mara and I played Mario Kart on the big display screen for a bit. </p><p>I sat down on my sofa and reflected on the day's events. One question, however, was burnt into my head. </p><p>‘Are you sure you’re completely human?’ </p><p>For some reason, that little question shook me to my core. I mean, I’m pretty sure that I’m human but… two weeks ago I was sure that aliens didn’t exist on earth. Are my parents human? Should I ask them or should I just get a DNA test? </p><p>What if I am not entirely human? Would the DNA lab send the police or something? Maybe I should just have someone in one of the EAA’s labs test me. </p><p>“What am I thinking?” I questioned myself as I leaned back into the couch cushions. “I’m human.” </p><p>I stood up and walked up to the mirror in my bathroom, “I. Am. Human.” I told my reflection. </p><p>My face crumpled into tears as a realization hit me. Why wasn't Daniel shocked when I told him about my ability? Why was he so accepting? Because that’s what he does. </p><p>He helps extraterrestrials. </p><p>Then why do I look human? Also, out of all the species I’ve been briefed on, none of them have telepathic abilities. If I’m not Jbufgahn, Zieyan, Michicanatinite, or Syntychan… what am I?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Surprises and Suspicions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”WHY DIDN’T YOU SAVE ME?!” </p><p>The words resounded in my head like an echo in a canyon. It was a woman’s voice, clear as day. My heart was pounding furiously in my chest and my hands were shaking violently. There were a few seconds of fear induced paralysis before I could fully move my body. </p><p>I then shot up from my bed and clutched my sweat soaked covers. I smelled like my flowery deodorant and the doritos that I had for dinner the previous night. I must have had a nightmare but all I remembered were those words, ‘Why didn’t you save me?’ For some reason, it felt more like a memory rather than a dream induced construct. I took a few timed breaths to try and slow my heart rate before I decided to get out of bed. It was 6 am and I had a couple hours before I had to leave for work. </p><p>When I left my room I plodded down my hallway with sleep hazed eyes as I groped for my bathroom door. The sun hadn’t quite peaked over the buildings surrounding mine, so my apartment was still as dark as night. Lucius’ annoyed meow indicated that I had bumped into him. </p><p>“Well excuuuse me, your royal highness…” I slurred sleepily as I turned on the bathroom light. </p><p>When I took off my clothes for a shower, I inspected my body for the umpteenth time trying to see if I was fully human. </p><p>But what did I expect? Scales or something? </p><p>I sighed as I stepped into the scalding water and I began to massage my scalp. I couldn’t shake off the feeling of guilt that the dream left within me, I felt like I had failed someone. </p><p>I began to lazily sing my go-to cheerful song as I shampooed my hair, “It had a chicken head with duck feet and a woman’s face too…” I sang. </p><p>…</p><p>When I finished my concert in the shower, I strode over to my closet to decide what to wear. I pulled out the business pants that I had worn yesterday and a new top. I was admittedly nervous to go back to the diplomacy office, but I was eager at the same time. </p><p>Nothing and no one there gave me the direct impression that I wasn’t welcome but, I felt this… vibe and I couldn’t shake it. I felt that someone did not want me there and it scared me. Although it could just be anxiety from the sudden change. </p><p>“That’s it, I’m having ice cream for breakfast.” I mumbled to myself as I put on my dress shirt. </p><p>When I was little, my mom would always say that when smart people are sad, they had ice cream for breakfast. I guess that was her excuse but the tradition stuck with me. I wondered if I should talk to her about… my doubts. But how? How could I just ask my mother if I was human? Maybe I could ask if I was adopted…? </p><p>No, that would be cruel, but… I had to know. </p><p>So, as I pulled a tub of chocolate ice cream from my freezer, I called my mom. </p><p>I heard a click on the line and soon after my mom greeted me, “Hi, Annie.”</p><p>“Hi mom, how are you guys?” I asked in greeting. </p><p>“We’re good, what about you? How are you adjusting?” She asked. </p><p>“Great!” I answered cheerfully. “Just great! I got an awesome new job and some new friends…” </p><p>She cut me off, “Honey… is something wrong?” </p><p>She could always tell when I was upset, or maybe it was the fact that my mouth was full of ice cream and that I was speaking through the pain of a mild brain freeze. </p><p>“Um, nothing’s wrong, I just wanted to ask you something and I don’t want you to be offended or anything but…” I began. “I just have to know.” </p><p>“What is it?” My mother asked, worry edging her tone.</p><p>“Am I… adopted?” I asked, the words leaving my mouth as I hoped for any answer other than yes. </p><p>The line went silent. Deafeningly silent. </p><p>“Mom? Are you still there?” I asked, my throat tightening as I tried not to panic. </p><p>“I’m here.” She said quietly. “I just…” </p><p>“What is it, mom?” I asked as I leaned on my kitchen counter, readying myself for the possible answer. </p><p>“You know that we love you, right?” My mother asked, her own voice trembling now. </p><p>“Yes, Mama, of course.” </p><p>She sighed, “Yes, you are adopted.” </p><p>My heart dropped, my phone nearly did too. The shock of it didn’t affect me as I thought it would, it just sucked the energy from my body and made it difficult to think, let alone feel. </p><p>“Did you ever meet my biological parents?” I asked after I took a few deep breaths, my voice almost emotionless as the shock twisted my insides. </p><p>“No, honey.. your mother had died and your father…” She took a deep breath. “He gave you up for adoption not long after she died giving birth to you.” </p><p>“Oh my god.” I whispered as I desperately tried to hold myself together. “Does Lily know?” </p><p>“No, she thinks you’re her biological sister.” My mother explained. “I’m so sorry we didn’t tell you sooner.” </p><p>I took several deep breaths before I spoke again, “D-do you know my father’s name?” I asked shakily. </p><p>“No, he never gave it as far as I know.” She answered. “Annie, I know this is a lot to take in but-“ </p><p>“It’s fine.” I stated quickly. “Believe me, it’s not difficult to believe compared to all that I’ve been through recently.” I chuckled wryly. </p><p>“Are you still coming to visit?” She asked me. </p><p>“Yeah, of course.” I chuckled halfheartedly. “We can talk about it more then.” </p><p>“Okay, have a good day at work then.” My mother said, trying to sound encouraging. </p><p>“Yeah, will do.” I said, devoid of emotion. “Love you.” </p><p>“Love you too, Annie.” She said before I hung up. </p><p>My breath began to shudder violently after I put down the phone. I slid down the kitchen wall and hugged my knees to my chest as I let long-held tears escape my eyes. Sobs racked my body as I tried to cry quietly. All I wanted to do was scream. </p><p>“I-it’s too m-much.” I cried out to no one but myself. </p><p>I didn’t know what to do, I couldn’t think, I couldn’t say a single coherent thought… I was lost. Completely lost. </p><p>That’s when I began to hear an all too familiar huffing sound. </p><p>“No! Lucius!” I lamented as he puked all over my boots. “I’m having a moment here!” </p><p>Lucius began to lick his paws as if he hadn’t just interrupted my life changing emotional moment. </p><p>“You little putz.” I chuckled as I slid off my boots and stood up. </p><p>I wiped the tears off my face and began to clean the puke off my boots and the makeup stains off my face. </p><p>It’s funny how cat vomit can really put things in perspective. </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>When I stepped off the elevator, I was immediately greeted by Ronan’s cheerful smile. </p><p>“Hello, Violet. How are you today?” He asked me. </p><p>“I’m great!” I replied happily, somewhat recovered from the morning's revelation. </p><p>“Awesome! Now, today we are going to show you the training room. You see, sometimes negations can escalate, if you know what I mean.” Ronan said impishly, leading me towards yet another glass plated door. </p><p>I stopped in my tracks, “Is it possible to talk to the director before I begin today?” </p><p>Ronan’s eyebrow raised curiously as he formed a reply, “Um, I’m pretty sure she isn’t busy at the moment, let me check.” He said as he pulled out a tablet and checked the schedule. </p><p>“There’s just something I need to discuss with her real quick.” I clarified. </p><p>“Well, she’s not particularly occupied at the moment as far as I can see…” Ronan explained. </p><p>“Thanks, dude.” I said quickly before I made my way up the metal catwalk to Director Lavelle’s office. </p><p>I pressed the button beside her door and waited a couple seconds before she buzzed me in. She was pouring over some files on her desk as I entered. </p><p>“You may sit.” She stated simply, still focused on her files. </p><p>I sat down and gazed around the room before I decided to speak, “Is this a bad time or..?” </p><p>She put down her files and gave me her attention, “Not at all, Ms. Renner.” </p><p>I nodded and cleared my throat, “The other day you asked if I was human and…” </p><p>Her eyebrows raised in surprise and I could sense a bit of delicate fear from her about my reaction. She knew something that I didn’t, I was sure of it.</p><p>I took a breath, “What is it that I don’t know? Am I human?” </p><p>She gave me a soft smile before she leaned to the side and pulled another file from her desk, “Daniel had a test run on the blood from your clothes sometime after you informed him of your ability.”</p><p>She placed the file in front of me with the lab results and I looked over it tentatively. “I’m half Syntychan?” I asked, “Why didn’t he tell me this before?” </p><p>“At the time, you didn’t even know extraterrestrials existed, he wanted to wait until you were accustomed to these new ideas…” She explained sympathetically. </p><p>“But Syntychan’s aren’t telepaths.” I countered. </p><p>The director smiled, “That was quite the curiosity when we first got the results, we theorized that the DNA of your father and mother had unlocked a certain ability that was buried in one of their genomes.” </p><p>“Who are they? Do you know their names?” I asked.</p><p>“We traced back your DNA to a woman named Amelia Jameson.” The director explained. </p><p>“She died in childbirth, right?” I clarified. </p><p>“Yes, did your adoptive parents tell you that?” She asked me. </p><p>“Yeah.” I answered quietly, still processing the information. “So I’m assuming it’s my father that was Syntychan.” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Does he know about me? Is he still alive?” I asked, the curious investigator in me was overcoming my newfound shock. </p><p>“Martin Jameson disappeared not long after Amelia died, that’s all the records show. He’s living off the grid.” The director explained. </p><p>I nodded, “I guess I have two things to find now, Bramwell’s weapon and my… father.” </p><p>The director laughed, “Daniel was right when he said you take shocking news well.” </p><p>I nodded and chuckled as well, but inside, I was already coming up with a plan. I was also wondering if I should confront Daniel about not telling me, but I understood why he was waiting. At the very least I had to discuss with him why he was being so distant. It was gnawing at me slowly that he was pushing me away and I had no idea why. </p><p>…</p><p>“Ok, so does your ability have any battle capabilities?” Marc Dawson asked as soon as we stepped into the training room. </p><p>“Um, kinda.” I answered as I tugged on my black training suit.</p><p>Dawson picked up a small axe, “Yes or no.” </p><p>“I’ve never used it in battle, just for tactics and people can’t even tell that I’ve read them.” I explained. </p><p>“But can you hurt them?” Dawson asked, throwing the axe at the dead center of a target. </p><p>An image of Steven’s pained face flashed through my mind. In my anger I had hurt him and I didn’t want to do that again. He may have somewhat deserved it but... over time, I believed that using my brainstorming ability would taint me in some way. That it would corrode my soul.</p><p>“I can, but I will not. Not ever.” I stated firmly. </p><p>“Never say never, kid.” He said as he pulled the axe from the target wall. </p><p>“Chill out, Dawson.” Tina Tenineh said as she entered the room in a matching training suit. “You don’t know what it’s like to live in a mind like her’s.” </p><p>“Thanks.” I smiled at her.</p><p>“That wasn’t a compliment, probie.” Tina said mirthlessly as she picked up a water bottle. </p><p>I nodded quietly, trying not to stir up trouble on my second day. I then decided to practice running and climbing on the elliptical machine. If I had no powers I would still be a champion shuttle runner. </p><p>I set the machine to a climbing angle of 45 degrees and began my pace at 8 mph. I was determined to do something productive with my day and admittedly it was distracting me from the storm of information in my head. </p><p>“Just keep running…” I hummed to myself. </p><p>This was gonna be a long day.</p><p> </p><p>A/N: Special thanks to my cat, Lucius, for puking while I wrote this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Straightforwardness and Similarities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, it’s my favorite double agent!” Mara greeted me when I walked into HQ in the afternoon. </p><p>I laughed, “Don’t worry, my job at the diplomacy center is most likely temporary.” I said as I placed my laptop bag onto my desk. </p><p>“Are they being mean to you or something?” Mara asked lightheartedly as she continued to type busily on her souped up LED keyboard. </p><p>“They are… getting used to my presence.” I corrected. </p><p>“Let me know if I need to beat anyone up.” Mara added. </p><p>“Will do.” I said as I pulled out my notes from my desk drawer. </p><p>I found it difficult to concentrate as I went through my work. I couldn’t help but think about whether I should talk to Daniel about… the new situation. I was also mulling over whether or not I should tell Mara that I was half Syntychan, being that she was the closest thing I had to a best friend. </p><p>“Hey Giles,” I said loudly to the beanpole under the tinker tarp. </p><p>His head poked out of the entrance, “Yes, Violet?” </p><p>“What do you think of Syntychans?” I asked. </p><p>“As a species, they are known for their intellect and compassion.” Giles recited. </p><p>I nodded, “Thanks, Giles.” </p><p>“You’re welcome.” He said as he receded back into his tinker tent. </p><p>“Are you working on a diplomatic thingy for the Syntychans?” Mara asked when she saw me staring blankly at my computer screen. </p><p>I shook my head, “No, just had a thought.” I chuckled. “Is Daniel busy?” </p><p>“He’s not doing anything super important as far as I know.” Mara answered. “Why do you ask?” </p><p>“I need to discuss something with him.” I answered as I folded my notes back into my folder. “By the way, have you gotten any new leads as to where Bramwell’s weapon of mass destruction is hidden away?” </p><p>“No, all I know about its location is some radio chatter I picked up.” Mara answered. </p><p>“Radio chatter?” I asked. </p><p>“Yeah, I picked up a stray comunique that said that the weapon was still at the manufacturer’s place.” Mara stated. </p><p>“It’s still being built?” I asked incredulously. “When did you get this information?” </p><p>“Just a couple days ago, I’m still putting together the report.” She said as she printed out a copy of the transcript for me. </p><p>“Did they allude to who the manufacturer is?” I asked as she handed me the transcript copy. </p><p>“No, just that he’s an insanely smart genius.” Mara clarified. </p><p>I nodded absently as I read over the transcript, it said: </p><p>Man #1: Ranger, ranger two, do you copy?</p><p>Man #2: Ranger two here, Alpha-Romeo-Romeo.</p><p>Man #1: Alpha-Zulu-Romeo. Is the asset secure?</p><p>Man #2: The asset is embedded safely. </p><p>Man #1: Is the asset complete? </p><p>Man #2: Still at the manufacturers. </p><p>Man #1: Is the mad scientist close to finishing? </p><p>Man #2: He believes so, he’s been working on it for years. The guy’s crazy but he’s smart. </p><p>Man #1: Copy that. Ranger one over and out. </p><p> </p><p>“What did they mean by embedded?” I asked Mara. </p><p>Mara shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know, I wasn’t even able to trace the message's origin, I just know that it’s one of Bramwell’s secure channels.” </p><p>“You see, the definition of embedded is an object or person that is fixed firmly and deeply in a surrounding mass… or implanted in said mass.” I stated, a theory forming in my mind. “What if the weapon is being built in plain sight, but using a larger organization to mask its creation?” </p><p>Mara’s eyebrows raised as she thought over my theory, “Maybe… but where?” </p><p>I shrugged, “I don’t know, but they used that word for a reason, I can feel it.” </p><p>“Also, they said that the ‘Mad Scientist’ has been working on it for years, without detection as far as we know.” Mara thought aloud. </p><p>“Maybe we should look at different commercial manufacturers that have had some kind of deficit on one of their several year projects.” I suggested. </p><p>“Good idea.” Mara said as she spun around in her chair and began to search through different sites on her computer. </p><p>As she searched away, I looked over the transcript again to try and glean further clues. </p><p>… </p><p>At 6:00, Mara, Daniel, and I were getting ready to go home. Although, I had no intention of stopping my search once I got home. I found that the search was a good distraction from the newfound turmoil in my head. </p><p>“You coming, Annie?” Mara asked as she was about to leave. </p><p>“Um, I’ll be there in a second. I have something to discuss with Daniel.” I answered. </p><p>“Ok, see you tomorrow.” She said as she closed the warehouse door. </p><p>As for Giles, he had already left central command to watch tv in the break room, being that he lived at HQ. </p><p>I took a deep breath before I turned to walk towards Daniel’s office. If anything, he had to know that he no longer had to keep such a secret from me. I also wanted to know why he was being so curt with me lately. </p><p>“Daniel?” I asked as I knocked on his door. </p><p>“Come in.” He said. </p><p>“How’s working around the diplomacy office?” Daniel asked when I entered, a small smile on his face. </p><p>“It’s…working.” I chuckled. “I um, had an interesting conversation with Director Lavelle and I asked about my file…” </p><p>“She let you see it?” He asked, his face showing increasing concern. </p><p>“Yeah, um… why didn’t you tell me sooner?” I asked, trying to keep a calm voice. “I mean, you suspected from the beginning… is that why you’ve been so distant lately?” </p><p>Daniel shook his head, “I just… didn't want to overwhelm you and… I didn’t mean to upset you.” He said as he stood up and walked towards me. </p><p>“Have I done something wrong then? Why are you sending me to another team and why are you being so… cold sometimes? We used to joke around and stuff and now we barely even talk.” I said, the words leaving my mouth of their own volition. </p><p>“Violet..” Daniel began before he trailed off. </p><p>His eyes were unable to meet mine as he tried to come up with the right words. He took a deep breath and chuckled nervously before he spoke. </p><p>“I’ve been distant because,” He began anxiously. “I have… feelings for you.” </p><p>“What?” I simply uttered. </p><p>He chuckled at my surprise, “I think you are utterly brilliant, but I knew that you have some things to learn before you’d be ready…” </p><p>I scoffed, “I know when and what I am ready for! I have freaking superpowers!” </p><p>I was upset, even angry that he had made all those decisions about what I should and shouldn’t know. I was sick and tired of being the last to know details about my own life.</p><p>“So is that a yes?” Daniel asked lightheartedly, his joking manner returning. </p><p>My anger abated at the sight of his smile and I felt the urge to make a witty remark back, like old times. </p><p>I sighed, trying not to smile as well, “What do you mean?” </p><p>“Would you like to go on a proper date with me?” Daniel asked. “Y’know, one where you aren’t a fugitive and not stuck in my house or HQ?” </p><p>I chuckled incredulously, “Really, man? I’m trying to be upset here.” </p><p>“So the aspect isn’t entirely nauseating to you then?” Daniel asked, a shadow of a smile on his face. </p><p>I sighed, “Not entirely.” I replied. </p><p>“Friday then? 5 o’clock?” Daniel asked. </p><p>“Um..” I began, debating whether I should ask to have more time to think, but I didn’t want him to be right about me needing time to process. I was determined to take everything in stride to prove to him that I can be a great and informed agent. </p><p>“Yes.” I answered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Specials and Superheroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning, Violet!” Ronan greeted me, chipper as ever, when I stepped off the elevator. </p><p>“‘Mornin’” I greeted back, slinging my laptop bag onto my desk. </p><p>My desk at the diplomacy office was different than my desk at warehouse HQ. My desk at HQ was wooden with steel drawers, whereas at the diplomacy office it was glass and polished steel. </p><p>“How are your investigations going?” Ronan asked, making small talk as I set up my laptop. </p><p>“Good, we have a few new leads and a few new questions.” I chucked in reply. </p><p>“Isn’t that always the case?” Ronan laughed lightheartedly. </p><p>“Yeah.” I agreed, wondering how a man that works as hard as he does can be so chipper in the mornings. “By the way, you said Ronan Gariss was your human name, why don’t you go by your given name?” </p><p>“My given name is Ronan Gariss, because my father is human, but my mother gave me an additional name that conforms to the Syntychan culture. That makes my middle name Ekiten.” Ronan explained. </p><p>“Interesting, can you tell me more about the Syntychan culture?” I asked, trying to find out something about my roots. </p><p>“Oh, so they let you see your file then.” Ronan smiled, seeing right through my intentions. </p><p>“You knew I was part Syntychan?” I asked. </p><p>“Yes and I was admittedly jealous when I found out about your abilities, I didn’t get the telepath gene like you.” Ronan chuckled. </p><p>“So we’re both half Syntychan?” I clarified. </p><p>He nodded, “Syntychans are very similar to humans, that’s why we both look human.” </p><p>“Yeah, all we’re missing is the sharp teeth and large temporal lobe.” I added. </p><p>I was beginning to feel a little better about my heritage now that I had met another half-Syntychan who knows what it’s like. I wondered if that’s why Ronan was so nice to me. </p><p>… </p><p>After going over some diplomacy protocol on my laptop, Tina walked into the room with her training suit on. </p><p>“C’mon, Probie, it’s time for your training.” Tina stated coldly. </p><p>“Ok, I’ll get my suit on.” I said, trying not to let her attitude towards me ruin my day. </p><p>I then made my way to the locker room that adjoined the training center to get my suit. If only they knew about my experience as a vigilante, this training would be viewed as totally unnecessary. I once broke into their own facilities with a pair of freaking chopsticks… I’m still super proud of that.</p><p>Although, the whole time, I had no idea what they really did. A lot of Daniel’s activities had complex smokescreens that made him look like the average crime boss. But it’s not like Daniel and his organization were my only enemies at the time. I also had the Vigi ring, the Carlton brothers, B. Harkens, and Peterson’s cult to keep me busy in my work as the Masked Chicory.</p><p>“Hey! Stop daydreaming supergirl!” I heard Tina shout from the locker room doorway. </p><p>I slammed the locker shut and took a deep breath, “Would it be too much of a disposition to ask what you have against me?” I asked her. </p><p>“Yes.” She simply uttered. “Now let’s get to work.” </p><p>She then spun around and traipsed into the training room. I took a deep breath before I followed her in, trying to quell my urge to throw an axe at her. When we stepped into the room, she faced me and took a defensive stance. </p><p>“Let’s see what you can do.” She said before she suddenly charged at me. </p><p>I immediately went into battle mode and calculated where she was targeting. In a matter of seconds, I had determined her strategy and easily dodged her charging bull attack. Her mode of her attack indicated that her strength was mostly in her core. </p><p>“You’re quick, kiddo.” She smiled as she readied another offensive.</p><p>She took another stance, this time raising her fists and using her upper body strength. She was a dynamic fighter. </p><p>I raised my forearms, expertly mirroring her movements. She took a couple large prancing steps towards me before aiming a strike at my head. I deflected her blow with a quick movement of my forearm before ducking and swinging my leg under her. I hooked the tip of my toes on the back of her ankle and pulled her legs from beneath her. She fell to the mat and rolled back up into yet another stance. </p><p>“They said you were a journalist, where did you learn how to fight like this?” Tina said as she tried an uppercut punch. </p><p>I dodged it with a quick stride to the left, “I wouldn’t call this fighting, I’m mostly just dodging your punches.” </p><p>“Still, you’re very fast.” She said as she quickly gripped my arm in an attempt to twist it. </p><p>I slipped out of her grasp with a reverse control tactic, “They don’t call me twinkle toes for nothing.” </p><p>She leaned against a barbell shelf and took a few breaths, “Not bad, kid.” </p><p>I rolled my shoulders back as I stretched my bicep, “Yeah, journalism is… tough stuff.” </p><p>Tina laughed, genuinely, “I know you’re not telling me the whole truth, but… that’s your business. Just know that I’m never sparring with you again, it’s not fun when they don’t fight back. You just slip through my fingers like the wind.” </p><p>“I don’t like fighting, it’s literally in my name. Annie-Violet.” I chuckled. </p><p>“Anti-Violent. Wow.” Tina laughed. </p><p>“Yeah, my parents are pacifists.” I explained. </p><p>The thought of my parents reminded me yet again of all the questions I still had. Questions about my biological parents, what my mother was like, why my father gave me away, and how the doctors I’ve had through my life had no idea that I wasn’t entirely human. </p><p>Has the EAA been covering for me my whole life or have I just been under their radar until I met Daniel? If they have been, would they tell me?</p><p>… </p><p>It was eerily quiet when I walked into headquarters that afternoon. My steps echoed off the concrete floor and the steel rafters above my head. It would have been completely silent if not for the electronic sounds coming from beneath Giles’ tinker tarp. </p><p>“Giles?” I called out. </p><p>No answer. Maybe he was in the break room. Daniel’s office was empty too, which was pretty unusual. And the lack of Mara’s presence was the icing on the cake. I was about to call Daniel when I heard a strange noise come from Giles tent. </p><p>Against my better judgement, I began to slowly walk towards the tent to investigate. I then poked my head inside the tent and saw his machine. It was a cylindrical object surrounded by an aluminum framed apparatus that had odd looking cathode bulbs wired into it. It was humming with such intense energy that it felt like I was in the presence of some kind of ethereal being. The top of the machine looked like a satellite interface port, as if it were meant to be launched into space. If I didn’t know any better, I would say it was a death ray. </p><p>That’s when I sensed someone walk up behind me. Before I could think or act, the tall figure behind me grabbed my shoulder and injected a syringe at the base of my brain stem. </p><p>I began to sway as I felt the electrical impulses in my brain begin to go numb. I could no longer sense the being near me with my ability, it was as if they were shutting me down completely. </p><p>Before I could fall over, the being gently lowered me onto the ground. </p><p>I saw a hazy outline of their face before I went unconscious. </p><p>“Giles?” I mumbled. </p><p>Then everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Elucidated and Exonerated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My head pounded as my senses returned to me. Tinges of darkness edged my vision as I struggled to open my eyes. My hearing was the last to return, although it was hazed… like I had water in my ears. </p><p>I stretched out my arms, trying to figure where I was and how I got there. </p><p>That’s when my memory returned. Giles had knocked me out with a sort of… telepathic blocker after I saw the machine under the tarp. The… ‘Death ray’. I was still processing my shock as I tried to regain my muddled senses. I couldn’t believe that my friend… that Giles would betray me, that he would betray us and the organization that saved his life. And Mara… who cared about him so much, why would he betray her? </p><p>I shook my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts and figure out how to get out of wherever I was. My ability had returned, but my mind was filled with too many signals to make out anything clearly. I sat up and tried to look around me. It was dark, and I was sitting on gravel. It was cold though and there were freezing winds whipping through my hair. </p><p>“Giles? Anyone? Where am I?” I called out. </p><p>“Do not move.” I heard Giles say, his voice coming from the darkness. “You’re at the edge.”</p><p>“Where are you? Where am I? Why…?” I asked, the questions leaving my mouth like vomit. </p><p>I must have been shivering because I suddenly felt a warm jacket placed on my shoulders. I then heard him crouch down in front of me. </p><p>“We’re on top of a seven storey building, downtown. It’s three AM and Daniel is on his way.” Giles began. “I need you to listen carefully, I am going into the alleyway next to us to give the weapon to Bramwell’s men.” </p><p>“What? Giles why?” I asked, hurt edging my voice. </p><p>He took a deep breath, “For a long time, I’ve had to work for Bramwell’s men because of my… my…” He stopped, the pain in his voice was evident. </p><p>“Someone I love…” He began again. “Was threatened and I had to construct their weapon.” </p><p>“What do you need me for then? And what did you do to Mara and Daniel?” I asked. </p><p>“I created a distraction and they left to take care of it, but I called Daniel and told him to come here, because I need his help too.” Giles explained. </p><p>“What are we going to do?” I asked. </p><p>“When I make the deal, I have to have no weapons and they are going to scan the area for technology. I cannot in good conscience let them have that weapon, I need you to use your ability to give me time to destroy it.” Giles explained. </p><p>“Why can’t you sabotage it now?” I asked. </p><p>“They have the specs and if they find something wrong they’ll kill her. We’re supposed to exchange tonight.” He explained. </p><p>“Kill who?” </p><p>“My daughter.” Giles stated. “Once I have her safely in the car, you use your ability to stop one of them and distract them while I use a dissonance beam to disable the weapon.” </p><p>“Your daughter…” I stated. </p><p>He nodded, “They’ve been holding her for two years, she’s been raised by a foster family somewhere while I’ve made the weapon.” </p><p>I nodded understandingly, “What do you need Daniel for?”</p><p>“To keep you safe just in case it’s too overwhelming for you.” Giles explained. “The meeting is in ten minutes, will you help me?” </p><p>“Of course.” I answered. “But you could have asked me before instead of knocking me out.” </p><p>“I injected you with a telepathic enhancer, not a blocker. It was to make you strong enough for tonight, it just has the unfortunate side effect of unconsciousness. You may come to find that you can now link with someone without looking directly into their eyes.” Giles explained. “That’s why I’ve always been so curious about your ability, so I could use it…” </p><p>“As an organic weapon.” I sighed, too overwhelmed to be angry. “Still, you're gonna owe me some mei fun noodles after all this is over.” I chuckled. </p><p>And for the first time in forever, Giles smiled, genuinely. He had hope that his nightmare was almost over. </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>Not much long later, I was watching from the rooftop and Giles was waiting in the alleyway below. The getaway car was parked at the end of the alleyway and Giles had the weapon on a large metal cart with a tarp over it. </p><p>Seconds later, a large black van pulled up and several heavily armed men marched out the back. One of the soldiers had a small child in tow, she looked to be no more than five. </p><p>I heard a door open behind me and I saw Daniel walk up to me at the edge. </p><p>“Is everything ok? Giles said you needed help.” Daniel began, a little concerned that I was perched on the edge of a building. </p><p>“Shh,” I said softly as I motioned for him to join me at the edge. “I’ll explain later, just watch. Giles has a plan.” </p><p>Daniel perched next to me and tried to remain calm as he watched events transpire. </p><p>“Do you have it?” The armed man in the alleyway asked Giles. </p><p>“Yes.” Giles answered, pushing the cart forward. </p><p>The armed man held up a hand and Giles stopped in his tracks. Without a word, another armed man came forward with a scanner and scanned the weapon. </p><p>“Everything’s in order.” The second man stated. </p><p>The first armed man, who I assumed was the leader, then held up his other hand. “Release the girl.” </p><p>A third armed man then pushed Giles’ daughter forward and she began to walk towards him. When she stood in front of him, Giles immediately crouched down and gave her a tight hug. </p><p>“Daddy? Is it you?” The girl asked, her voice muffled as she pressed her face to his jacket. </p><p>“Yes, dear.” Giles answered, pulling away and looking her in the eyes. “Now I need you to get in the car at the end of the alley while I finish talking to these men. </p><p>The girl nodded as she reluctantly left her father and went inside the car. I heard Daniel stifle a gasp as he tried to contain his shock. </p><p>That’s when Giles pointed his index finger to the ground, signaling me to begin my attack. I had already counted the soldiers, there were five. </p><p>So I took a deep breath, and began a slow infiltration of the lead armed soldier. I began by making him shiver uncontrollably, I then made him drop his gun. He was mumbling incoherently as he doubled over in exhaustion from trying to fight me. I began to feel dizzy as I fought through his natural defenses, my breath ragged as I continued my attack on another soldier. The other soldiers gathered around the, now convulsing, first two soldiers. </p><p>That’s when Giles took out the dissonance device and began to deactivate the weapon as I began to enter the minds of the remaining three. The weapon then began to shudder until eventually it sputtered to a complete stop. It was now dead. I tried my best to distract them all, but one soldier noticed the device’s death and raised his gun. </p><p>“What have you done?” The fourth soldier asked Giles, catching his breath once I focused on another soldier momentarily. </p><p>Giles had no answer. </p><p>I then launched my remaining energy onto that soldier and he instantly fell to the ground. Giles breathed a sigh of relief and turned to run, but the first soldier broke free of my grasp and before he passed out… he shot Giles in the back. </p><p>I quickly established a link with Giles, with a strength I didn’t know I had. It was a half thought out attempt to save him or maybe... just an attempt to keep him calm. </p><p>But... in a moment, he was gone. I expected to feel his death in a gradual way, like a fading energy but… it was like a sudden drop into a freezing ocean. The warmth of his mind left me, and I was left alone in my own body after experiencing the consciousness leave his own. </p><p>A sudden rush of agony ripped through me. The wrongness of the feeling of death running up my throat as a curdling scream, “Nooooooo!!!” I screeched into the echoing empty air. </p><p>I felt Daniel’s hands grasp my shoulders and pull me away from the building's edge to hide me from any onlookers and to prevent me from falling. He pulled me towards his chest and let me sob against him, his breath hitched in his chest as he tried to hold back his own grief. </p><p>I sat up quickly, “They’ll be coming for us.” I stammered between shuddering breaths. </p><p>He nodded with a clench of his jaw as he stood up and we began to run down the stairs of the building. </p><p>But when we reached the street, the soldiers were gone. All that was left was Giles’ body. Daniel then ran to him, in an attempt to try and resuscitate him. </p><p>“Don’t… it’s too late.” I uttered quietly as Daniel checked for a pulse. “His brain is dead, there is no coming back from that, especially for a Zieyan.” I explained, another sob coming up my throat. </p><p>“Now…” I said, taking a deep breath. “We have to help his daughter.” </p><p>Daniel and I then walked tentatively towards the car. I carefully opened the door and the little girl looked up at us with a tear stained face from her crouched position. </p><p>“Is… he ok?” The girl hiccuped, trying to speak clearly through her quiet sobs. </p><p>I simply shook my head, unable to find the words. </p><p>The girl then gave way to tears and curled up behind the passenger's seat. I looked over at Daniel, unsure of what to do. </p><p>Daniel looked up at me with that same uncertainty, before he spoke, “We need to get out of here, they may come back.” </p><p>I nodded, “I’ll sit back here with her. Can you drive?” </p><p>He nodded, “Of course.” He said as he went to sit in the driver's seat. </p><p>When I sat down in the back seat, the girl looked up at me. “Are you guys my Dad’s friends?” </p><p>“Yes.” I answered. </p><p>The girl then jumped onto the seat and threw her arms around me in a hug. I rubbed circles on her back as she sobbed into my shoulder. As Daniel drove us away, I took one last look at Giles’ lifeless body, knowing that he was dead… because I had failed. </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>It was now Friday afternoon, and I was standing in front of Giles’ casket. We decided to have his funeral today because the Chinese restaurant that he loved had the mei fun special on Friday’s. I’ve probably mentioned this before, but he had an inordinate love of Chinese food. </p><p>It was beginning to get cloudy as we lowered his casket into the ground. Giles’ daughter, Lumin, gripped my hand tightly as she watched the casket descend. Once the casket touched the ground, we all put handfuls of dirt on top to symbolically say goodbye. </p><p>Lumin grabbed as big a handful as she could with her little hand and gently dropped the dirt down. I could only imagine what it was like to get your father back, only to lose him. </p><p>After we had Lumin settled at HQ (Right after Giles had died) Daniel explained to Mara and I that he thought Giles’ daughter was dead. Apparently, Bramwell’s men had faked her death and kidnapped her and used her to make Giles do their bidding. Daniel felt horrible that he had no idea what was going on in his friends life for two years. Although as Daniel explained these things to us, Mara didn’t say a word. Either from shock or grief, she was quieter than I’d ever seen her. </p><p>At the funeral, Mara was to say a few words as they finished burying him. But when she stood in front of the group of various humans, Zieyans, and Syntychans… the friends and coworkers of Giles, she finally began to cry. </p><p>I immediately walked up to her and rubbed her shoulder, in an attempt to console her. I had already done my crying and I felt I had no tears or emotions left at the time. I was on autopilot as I held Mara in my arms, trying to remain calm for her and Lumin. Daniel was standing a few feet away, unable to meet anyone’s eyes as he tried to hold back tears as well. I knew that he had hidden away overwhelming guilt within himself because he was unable to help Giles all that time and it was slowly wearing away at him. I felt a similar guilt because… in the end, I had let Giles down. I couldn’t stop that last stupid soldier. </p><p>Mara then looked up at me with a tear stained face, “C-can you do it?” She asked softly. “I can’t…” </p><p>I gave Mara a tight squeeze, “Of course.” </p><p>Mara nodded as she went to sit down next to Lumin, who immediately gave her a hug as well. Lumin was a strong girl, like her father. </p><p>I then straightened my posture and took a deep breath as I faced the crowd. “Giles was an extraordinary man. As some would put it, he could build a spaceship out of Tupperware.” I began on a lighthearted note. “He had a silent strength that could bear great burdens with a smile.” </p><p>I took another deep breath, “He was capable of great love and sacrifice. And he died as he lived, by saving others. Not only did he save his daughter, Lumin, but he saved the future of all the people who are co-existing with us today.” </p><p>I thought I was done crying, but as I continued I found it increasingly difficult to speak, “I only knew Giles for a few short weeks, but when I needed help the most, he was there. Mara, Daniel, and Giles, saved my life and we were a team.” My voice trembled as I continued, I was beginning to sense the increasing sadness amongst the group and it was affecting my own feelings. “I… I will never forget how quickly he accepted me for who I am. For what I can do. Not once did I feel out of place with him there.” </p><p>I looked over as the groundskeepers finally finished burying him and I paused to take another breath, “I can only hope that he knew that he was loved, in the end.” </p><p>… </p><p>As Daniel, Mara, Lumin, and I were driving away from the cemetery, I realized it was lunch time and that we could all use some comfort food. We were in the back of a limousine as we passed through downtown. </p><p>“Do you guys have any plans for lunch?” I asked, breaking the stifling silence in the back seat.</p><p>“Not really, do you have something in mind?” Daniel asked. </p><p>“Um…” I began. “Oh, Lumin, where do you want to eat?” </p><p>Lumin looked up at me with her little glasses and her tousled black hair, “Can we get Chinese food? I love Chinese food.” </p><p>And for the first time in days, Mara, Daniel, and I smiled and laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Eccentric and Earnest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the Monday after Giles’ funeral and I was getting ready for my work at the diplomacy center. To be honest, it felt good to get back into routine after the hectic weekend I have had. </p><p>Although, as I looked upon the small black haired figure that was passed out in my bed, I realized that we still had a long way to go. </p><p>“Lumin, it’s time to wake up.” I said, as I gently shook her shoulder. </p><p>Lumin was living with me, for the time being, until we find somewhere for her. But while I’m at work, Mara will watch her down at HQ. </p><p>As I walked into the kitchen, Lumin padded behind me as she put on her little glasses. I then began to rifle through the fridge for our breakfast and Lumin sat down on one of the barstools next to the island counter. </p><p>“Ok, so I have stuff for toast, cereal, salad, bacon, and eggs. Does any of that sound good?” I asked Lumin. </p><p>Lumin yawned, with her face in her hands as she leaned on the countertop, “Cereal sounds nice.” She answered, her face betraying the sad thoughts I sensed within her mind. </p><p>Ever since Giles injected me with the telepathic enhancer, I’ve been able to sense thoughts and feelings from greater distances and without having to look directly in people's eyes. I was rather hoping that it would wear off because I was constantly having to battle migraines due to all of the new signals that I had to deal with. </p><p>But, at the moment, I had Lumin’s feelings to deal with. </p><p>“Y’know, my mom used to say that when smart people are sad, they have ice cream for breakfast.” I said as I brought out a tub of raspberry chocolate ice cream. “That may have just been her excuse, but… we have to try it at least once.” </p><p>Lumin lit up, “Because we’re smart!” </p><p>“Yup.” I agreed, putting a couple scoops into two bowls. </p><p>I pushed the bowl towards her and handed her a spoon. </p><p>I was beginning to feel like I wasn’t going to be able to let her go. Maybe it was because of what we’ve been through or that she was so much like Giles… </p><p>“I think your mom is right, ice cream is very thera-therapu…” Lumin began. </p><p>“Therapeutic.” I finished. </p><p>“Yeah!” She agreed with a mouthful of ice cream. </p><p>Yup. I’m keeping her. </p><p>… </p><p>“So, what’s on the docket today, Ronan?” I greeted cheerfully, trying to one-up the happy man at his own game. </p><p>“Okay, it’s my job to be the happy one.” Ronan smiled. “You’re the relatively quiet and observant one.” </p><p>“Is that how you see me?” I asked, placing my bag on my desk. </p><p>“Somewhat.” He answered, before his face took on a sympathetic look. “Are you sure you’re ready to return to work?”</p><p>I nodded, “I’m fine. Plus normalcy can help.” </p><p>“I can only imagine what it feels like to lose someone while you’re sharing their mind.” Ronan stated as an attempt at sympathy. </p><p>I let out a breathy chuckle, not only at Ronan’s attempt to sympathize but… because I didn’t realize until that moment the scope of what happened that night. I felt death. I also felt the emotions of all his friends when they lost him too. I was surprised that the only side effect was a migraine and a need for a lot of pasta. </p><p>“It feels different than any grief I’ve felt before.” I agreed with a soft smile, trying to make light of the situation so Ronan wouldn’t feel the need to discuss it further. </p><p>Ronan nodded understandingly. </p><p>“Anyway,” I began. “Is there anything new up here in damage control?”</p><p>“Yes, there are some major negotiations coming up in Paris.” Ronan said, pulling up the file on his computer. </p><p>I slid over to his desk on my fancy rolling chair as he read out the newsletter file. </p><p>“‘On August 5 of this year, there is going to be a major renegotiation of the Zieyan and Autove treaty’” Ronan read. </p><p>“But that treaty was practically perfect last year, why would they want to make major changes now?” I asked, trying to get a feel for what the different sides wanted. </p><p>“There’s been a mild ordinance dispute that made a lot of the previous rules null and void.” Ronan explained. “They also have to revamp some of the provisions for their individual education system.”</p><p>I nodded, “So who’s on the team for Paris to represent our branch?” </p><p>“Director Lavelle is deciding that now. There’s gonna be a briefing at…” Ronan checked his watch. “10:00. The director will announce the team then.” </p><p>“Okay,” I acknowledged, the gears turning in my head as I continued reading the newsletter on his computer. “By the way, why are the negotiations in Paris? Most of their territories are centered on the east coast and the Scottish highlands.” </p><p>“It’s a tradition, a lot of Earth’s major treaties were settled there and Paris is for the most part a peaceful city.” Ronan explained. </p><p>“Huh, interesting.” I said, rolling back over to my desk. </p><p>… </p><p>Later that day, at 10:00, Director Lavelle had everyone gathered into the briefing room. She looked incredibly serious as she stood on the podium in front of the massive monitor. Displayed on the monitor was an elegant screensaver map of the world, it made the whole room look like a place where business got done. </p><p>I was sitting in-between Ronan and Tina in the fourth row. I didn’t realize how many people worked in this building for the EAA until we were crowded in the large briefing room onto sleek easy-store chairs. </p><p>“This morning, many of you received a newsletter VIA email that described the situation between the Zieyans and the Autoves.” The Director began. “That newsletter excluded many details that will now be discussed in here.”</p><p>A general murmur of surprise and mild confusion rippled through the crowd for a couple seconds. </p><p>“So that’s why they padded us down when we walked in.” Ronan remarked softly as he leaned toward me for a second. </p><p>“Details from this briefing are not to be discussed with any agent outside this room, even if they work for the EAA as well.” Director Lavelle continued. “We have reason to believe there is a mole, a spy, amongst us. Maybe even in this room.” </p><p>Now that sent the room into a tizzy, but the shock quickly dissipated as the Director continued. </p><p>“As some of you know, three days ago someone hacked one of the secured servers that contained information on the names and locations of several Extraterrestrials in the world.” She paused. “Our analysts agree, it was indeed an inside job.” </p><p>The Director paused as she let the information sink into the crowd. </p><p>“Some of you may be wondering, ’What does this have to do with the upcoming negotiations in Paris?’ We have reason to believe that the information leak was to influence the outcome of these negotiations.” She explained. “So, I have chosen my most trusted and skilled agents for this paramount mission of peace.” </p><p>An assistant handed Director Lavelle a clipboard with a list on it. I could feel everyone in the room buzzing with anticipation, all except Tina, she felt extremely uncomfortable for some reason. </p><p>“Agent Hawks, Agent Gariss, Agent Renner, and Agent Tenineh.” She announced. “For the security team: Agent Dawson, Agent Aurel, and their associates.” </p><p>I was shocked and unsurprised at the same time at hearing my name called. Due to recent events, I was a powerful telepathic tool, but at the same time… I was new. </p><p>Why would they trust me with this duty? Are they just taking every advantage possible? Is there something I don’t know?</p><p>“Hey, you have your first mission and you’re working the big tuna with the hot shots!” Ronan congratulated me as the whole crowd began to leave after the Director dismissed us. </p><p>I chuckled, “Yeah, I’m.. excited.” </p><p>I think the word I was looking for was terrified, but... hey, Paris is nice in August.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Empirical and Endeavor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Violet!” Lumin greeted as I walked into HQ that afternoon. </p><p>“Hey.” I greeted as well, tossing my bag on my desk. “How was your day?”</p><p>“Good, I watched Doctor Who while Mara worked on her computer.” Lumin recounted. </p><p>“Nice. Did Mara behave too?” I asked Lumin. </p><p>“Of course not.” Mara answered as she walked in the room with a cup of coffee in hand. </p><p>“Any new leads on Bramwell’s remaining men?” I asked Mara. </p><p>Now that the investigation on the weapon was finished, we were now working on finding the soldiers that killed Giles and kidnapped Lumin. </p><p>“Not yet, they are using new channels now, it’s gonna take me a while to comb the frequencies.” Mara explained, sitting back down at her desk. </p><p>I nodded, “It’s to be expected for such roaches to scatter.” </p><p>“What roaches?” Lumin asked, not knowing what we were talking about. </p><p>“Just some dumb bad guys.” I answered her. </p><p>“One day, I want to stop bad guys too, like my daddy did.” Lumin said with a determined look that was uncharacteristic for a five year old. </p><p>“I don’t doubt it.” I agreed. </p><p>...</p><p>While Lumin was busy coloring in the break room, I stepped into Daniel’s office to discuss some matters with him.</p><p>“Hey.” I greeted.</p><p>“Hello.” He responded. “I heard you have your first mission, in Paris of all places.” </p><p>“Yeah,” I nodded. “Have you found somewhere for Lumin?” </p><p>“There are a few good looking applicants.” Daniel stated. </p><p>“Um, do you think I could adopt her? Is that possible?” I asked. </p><p>Daniel’s eyebrows raised in surprise, “Yeah, that’s more than possible. Are you sure? You’ve both been through a lot lately.” </p><p>I nodded, “I can’t just let her go, it’s too... crazy out there. I don’t think I could just let her live with a stranger no matter how good they look on paper.” </p><p>“Well, I know some of them personally and I can vouch for her safety.” Daniel added. </p><p>“I don’t mind, it’s nice having someone in the house and we get along so well.” I explained. </p><p>“I’m just making sure you’re not doing this because you feel like you owe something...” </p><p>“...to Giles?” I finished. </p><p>“I mean, you shared a consciousness, are you sure that it’s not his feelings that you’re feeling?” Daniel asked. </p><p>“Lumin is brilliant, her mind is already ten times that of a human child her age. She is kind and she is attached to me, I can’t endure feeling her ripped from another home.” I explained. “In a way, I’m helping both of us.” </p><p>Daniel nodded understandingly. </p><p>I took a deep breath, “So, can I adopt her?” </p><p>Daniel smiled and pulled out a document, “Just sign this.” </p><p>“You already had it in hand?” I asked incredulously. </p><p>“I had a feeling this would happen.” He said as he handed me a pen. </p><p>“I think before I sign this I should discuss this with her.” I said, putting down the pen. “This is going to change both of our lives.” </p><p>“Good idea.” Daniel agreed, putting the document back into his desk. </p><p>I cleared my throat, “So... what do you know about the situation in Paris?” </p><p>“That there’s a lot that Connie isn’t telling me.” Daniel said, referring to Director Lavelle by her first name. </p><p>“There was a pretty intense briefing this morning, I’m not sure if I’m allowed to talk with you about it.” I stated, sitting down in the chair in front of his desk.</p><p>He nodded, “What happens in damage control, stays in damage control.” He recited with a smile. </p><p>I chuckled, “So what do we talk about now?” </p><p>“Well...” Daniel began. “About last week, we don’t have to reschedule, I know that you may need some time...” </p><p>“Reschedule what?” I asked. </p><p>“Our date.” He answered. </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>“There’s a lot to take care of and you have some things to prepare for, Paris, Lumin, etc;” Daniel began. </p><p>“You know what, there is no time like the present.” I began, my mind made up to not take one thing for granted. “Would you like to come over tonight for dinner with Lumin and I?” </p><p>“Sure,” Daniel answered, surprised at my sudden suggestion. “But there’s honestly no rush...” </p><p>“It’s just dinner.” I reassured him. “Plus, Lumin needs to socialize with relatively normal people. We literally had ice cream for breakfast this morning.” </p><p>“I dunno, ice cream is a great bonding exercise.” Daniel smiled.</p><p>I laughed, “It was definitely healing.” I said, before another question came to mind. “What happened to Lumin’s mother?” I asked, curious as to why no one mentioned her. </p><p>Daniel sighed, “Giles never really talked about her, all I know is that she left after Lumin was born. Then when Lumin was three she supposedly died of a brain tumor.” Daniel explained. “She didn’t even show up at her funeral.” </p><p>I nodded, “So she never knew her mother?” </p><p>Daniel shook his head, “Just Giles, who was an excellent father for three years.” </p><p>“It must have been odd seeing her alive and older after all that time.” I remarked. </p><p>“Yeah, but a man recognizes his children.” Daniel said, referring to Giles. </p><p>“I meant for you. You were there for Giles throughout his time on earth, it must have been hard to watch him lose his young daughter.” I stated sympathetically. </p><p>“Mara and I used to babysit her, but she doesn’t remember us.” Daniel explained. “But she seems to have bonded with you, I’m glad for that. You’re going to make a fantastic mother.” </p><p>I smiled, “You can still be there for her too, it’s going to take more than me to raise her. Mara has already been such a huge help.” </p><p>Daniel smiled, “I’d be glad to.” </p><p>...</p><p>Later that evening, I was stirring dinner while Lumin was dancing around the table to my playlist on Dotify. </p><p>“Alrighty,” I said as I turned off the stove and took the pot off the burner. “Hey, Lumi?” </p><p>“Yeah?” Lumin responded, stopping mid dance. </p><p>“Can you turn the music off? Dinner’s ready and Daniel will be here soon.” I said while getting some bowls and spoons out. </p><p>“Daniel? You mean the quiet one who’s always in a suit?” Lumin asked as she paused the music. </p><p>I laughed, “Yes.” </p><p>“Why?” She asked, watching as I placed the bread rolls on the table. </p><p>“He’s my friend and he was your father’s best friend.” I explained. </p><p>“Oh.” She acknowledged. </p><p>I could sense a general distrust within her and a need to protect our relationship. She was worried that Daniel was a threat for a moment, because his presence was new within our home which she viewed as a sanctuary of sorts. </p><p>“Hey,” I said, crouching down to look her in the face. “It’s gonna be okay, Daniel is very nice, he saved my life once and took care of me when I had nowhere else to go.” </p><p>Lumin nodded, her thoughts calming a bit before she spoke again, “Are you guys in love? Like in the movies?” </p><p>I was taken by surprise by that question, but before I could utter a semblance of an answer, the doorbell rang. </p><p>“I got it.” Lumin said as she sprinted for the door. “Hello, Daniel.” She greeted after she opened the door. </p><p>“Hello,” Daniel greeted back. “How are you, Lumin?”</p><p>“In the depths of despair.” She answered, the smile not leaving her face. “Do come in.” </p><p>Daniel and I shared a look as he entered, neither of us knowing how to respond to the bluntness of a five year old with a genius IQ. </p><p>“Okay, so we have chicken noodle soup and some bread.” I said, motioning to the table. </p><p>“Yes, sounds great.” Daniel said, as he sat across from me. </p><p>Lumin sat at the end of the table, eyeing Daniel suspiciously. He tried to pretend that he didn’t notice the child burning holes in his suit with her eyes as he attempted some small talk. </p><p>“This is very different from traditional chicken noodle soup.” Daniel remarked. </p><p>“Yeah, I use adobo and rice noodles and slow cook the chicken.” I explained as I sat down. </p><p>“Interesting.” Daniel said as he took a bite. “It’s very good.” </p><p>“Thanks.” I said, ripping off a piece of bread as I tried to shut out the mutual feelings of awkwardness that I sensed from Daniel and Lumin. Although Lumin was more suspicious than awkward. While Daniel was just trying to figure out how to talk to her because he erroneously felt that Giles’ death was his fault. </p><p>“It’s the best soup ever.” Lumin enunciated, trying to one-up Daniel’s compliment. </p><p>“Yes, that it is.” Daniel agreed. </p><p>Lumin then narrowed her eyes at him, as if to say, ‘If you hurt her, I'll shove this spoon so far down your throat, you won't have time to scream.’ </p><p>I tried to pretend that I didn’t know what was going on in her mind, but I had to find some way to diffuse the situation. </p><p>“Why don’t you tell Daniel about your day?” I suggested. </p><p>Lumin looked down at her bowl for a second before she responded, “Well, first mommy and me…” She began, before she stopped herself. “I mean, uh, Violet and me, we had ice cream for breakfast.” </p><p>At seeing the look of surprise on our faces, Lumin stopped recounting her day, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” </p><p>“No, no, it’s perfectly fine. You can call me whatever you want.” I assured her quickly. </p><p>“No, I shouldn’t call you mommy, I’m just gonna be here for a bit.” Lumin said sadly, and tears began to brim her eyes. </p><p>I looked over at Daniel who gave me a look that said, ‘If you don’t tell her, I will.’ </p><p>I gave him a smile before I turned to face Lumin, “Actually, I was wondering if you’d like to stay. In fact, I’d very much like to adopt you.” </p><p>She took off her glasses and wiped her face with her little hands, “Really?” </p><p>I nodded with a huge grin as I felt relief wash over her. Lumin then hopped off her chair and wrapped me in a hug. As I pulled her close, her little feet left the ground. </p><p>“Does that mean I get to call you mommy forever?” She asked, her voice muffled against my shirt. </p><p>“Of course.” I answered, resting my chin on the top of her head. </p><p>While Lumin was glued to me in a hug, I reached over and held Daniel’s hand as he tried to contain his emotions. A little bit of his guilt was washed away as he saw how happy Lumin was at the thought of a home and a family. </p><p>And somewhere in the back of my mind, I hoped that one day he would be like a father to her as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Eclectic and Enigma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At 9 am Tuesday, I was sitting at my desk in the diplomacy office going over details of the Autove conglomerate. The Autoves are a species from the same genus as the Zieyans, but for some reason, there is a major hostility between them. </p><p>But recently, a major land dispute came up and they felt the need to redo the whole treaty.  Although, something didn’t sit quite right. The land they were arguing over was about 30 square acres of farmland which, to the outside observer, seemed of too little value to risk a treaty over. So why did they want that land so badly? </p><p>My thoughts were interrupted by Ronan’s cheerful voice, “Hey, the Director wants those in the Paris negotiations to gather in the conference room.” He informed me. </p><p>“Okay, I’ll be there soon.” I said before I gathered my notes together and logged out of my computer just in case. </p><p>Like everyone else, I was on edge about the possibility of a mole within our ranks. Whoever they were, they have been avoiding my detection so far and that worried me. </p><p>Almost everyone was in the conference room except Tina when I arrived. If I remembered correctly, the diplomacy team for our branch consisted of Me, Ronan, Tina, and a man called Agent Hawks. Whereas the security team had Dawson, Agent Aurel, and their associates. Associates meaning ‘The Muscle’ or so I’ve been told. </p><p>The conference room was on the opposite end of the floor from the Director’s office and was furnished like the rest of the offices; it had sleek chrome trim and elegant modern furniture. The table, however, was made of varnished wood which contrasted from the rest of the room. I felt that the table’s material was also a tradition. </p><p>“Sorry I’m late.” Tina said as she entered and sat down with us. </p><p>“No problem, Agent Tenineh, as long as you don’t make a habit of it.” Director Lavelle reassured her. </p><p>The Director sat at the end of the table, sided by two agents that I didn’t recognize. One agent was a man with red hair, the other agent was a woman who appeared to be a Michicanatinite. The tone of the room changed when the door shut, the Director's mind gave off a sudden… distrustful signal. I then realized that what was about to be discussed was more serious and more confidential than I had anticipated. </p><p>“As some of you have wondered, there are some details that have been omitted as of yet. Agent Shiromatie will fill in some of the blanks you may have.” The Director began. </p><p>The Agent from beside her, that I didn’t recognize, then stood up and walked toward a blank display screen. I assumed that the other agent that I didn’t recognize was Agent Hawks. When Agent Shiromatie placed her hand on the bottom right corner of the screen, it lit up and displayed a map of the disputed territories. </p><p>“As you can see here,” Agent Shiromatie began. “This is a map of the land that will be discussed in negotiations.” </p><p>She then overlaid a geographical grid over the map which appeared to also contain information from a subterranean scan as well. Next she zoomed in on a specific plot of land where there appeared to be something buried beneath the surface. </p><p>“The object you see here,” She continued. “Is approximately four square meters in size and has a core density of 21.47 grams per cubic centimeter.” </p><p>That was an immense object considering that one of the densest materials known to man, Iridium, has a density of 22.5. </p><p>“We have no idea what it is, all we know is that the Autoves are willing to risk everything to get it.” Agent Hawks chimed in. </p><p>“Right, and we can not send any agents, to see what the heck it is, because that would endanger many agreements that keep the peace in that area.” Dawson added. </p><p>“But what we can do, is make sure that the negotiations are fair and amicable. We must also find a way to determine that, whatever object is there, it isn’t a weapon. We don’t want to cause an upset in the balance of power, too many people depend on this system of leadership.” The Director affirmed. “We were already hacked in an attempt to sway the negotiations, so finding the mole is also a top priority.”</p><p>A general murmur of agreement passed through the others in the conference room as I stared at the map on the screen. There was a small readout next to the graph of the object’s scans, something didn’t look quite right and it took me a few seconds to put my finger on it. </p><p>“Why is there no energy output?” I asked Agent Shiromatie. </p><p>“What?” She asked, surprised by my question. </p><p>“I believe that the scanners you are using are Zieyan in design, am I correct?” I asked. </p><p>“Yes, does that matter?” Agent Shiromatie asked, not seeing my point. </p><p>“Zieyan scanners can detect atomic energy, the energy that all matter has within its atoms.” I explained. </p><p>“And…?” Dawson asked haughtily. </p><p>“So why is there no energy reading?” I asked, driving the point home. </p><p>“Oh. How did I not see that?” Ronan asked. </p><p>“Wait, what?” Tina asked. </p><p>“Basically, everything is made up of atoms, being dynamic… they give off energy.” Agent Shiromatie explained. </p><p>“So technically,” I began. “That object doesn’t exist, it’s… impossible.” </p><p>… </p><p>So, after a morning of theorizing what the strange object was, I headed back to HQ for investigative work of another kind. While some might say I was overworked, I loved what I did. The thrill of the chase and the mystery was one of the main reasons I became the Masked Chicory in the first place. </p><p>When I walked in, I noticed that there was a small work table where Giles’ tinker tarp once was. On the little table was an IPad and a bunch of electrode bulbs along with the appropriate circuitry. </p><p>I was looking over the schematics on the iPad when Mara and Lumin walked in holding snacks. </p><p>“Mama!” Lumin greeted as she ran up to me and strangled me in a hug. </p><p>“Hey, girlie. How was your morning?” I asked, her small frame still clinging to me. </p><p>She pulled away, “It was great! I saw some supplies and Mara let me use them!” She said excitedly, pointing to the various materials on her work table. </p><p>“Nice.” I remarked before turning to Mara. “How was your morning?” </p><p>“Good, in fact, there’s a few new leads I need to discuss with you.” Mara stated, her tone a bit serious but she maintained a pleasant smile. </p><p>“Oh, okay.” I nodded. “Um, Lumin, stay here while Mara and I discuss things.” </p><p>“Okay!” She said cheerfully as she went over to her work table and began to tinker. </p><p>“Okay,” I began once we were out of Lumin’s earshot. “What’ve you got?” </p><p>“Daniel’s gonna want to hear this too.” She said, motioning for me to follow her to his office. </p><p>Daniel looked up as we entered and picked on on Mara’s serious demeanor, “What is it? Did you find something?” He asked. </p><p>Mara nodded and shut the door, “I found a couple of their newer radio frequencies, ...Bramwell is still running the show.” </p><p>“What?” Daniel asked, more as an exclamation than a question. “We have him in one of our top facilities, there is no way he’s communicating with anyone. He is monitored and recorded 24/7.” </p><p>“Where does the facility store the recordings?” I asked, a theory forming in my mind. </p><p>“The servers at the diplomacy office.” Daniel answered. </p><p>“Oh.” I simply uttered. </p><p>“What?” Mara asked. </p><p>“The servers at the diplomacy office were hacked recently, we believe it to be an inside job.” I explained. </p><p>Daniel rubbed his temple and I could sense his mind racing, “That means that whatever communiques he made are most likely erased.” </p><p>I nodded, “We thought it was to sway the upcoming negotiations in Paris, but then…” I trailed off, worried that talking about the mysterious object would be a breach of security. While I trusted Daniel and Mara with my life, I didn’t want to betray the diplomacy team’s trust. Although, there is a chance that Bramwell and the mysterious object are connected somehow, but until I have enough information… I would keep this theory to myself. </p><p>Mara was also busy in thought, before she got an idea, “Um, Violet, this May be a lot to ask, but since records of his communications were erased….” </p><p>“You want me to interrogate him.” I finished. </p><p>“It seems our only option, it would also determine who the mole is.” Daniel added. </p><p>I was admittedly more scared of seeing Bramwell again, than I cared to admit. The man nearly destroyed me, and for some reason, he always seemed to get under my skin. I guess you could say he was my arch-enemy and I was his Superman. Not that he knew my alternate identity, but I still felt uneasy. </p><p>I sighed, “Okay, I’ll do it. We need to find out.” </p><p>… </p><p>On the outside, the EAA prison facility looked like a normal prison. On the inside, however, the differences were apparent. The guards consisted of mostly Michicanatinites and the security was way beyond a level five earth prison. </p><p>I didn’t even recognize several of the scanners we went through and the walls were made of a strange durable metal. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Daniel asked as we passed the third security checkpoint. </p><p>“I am a little anxious about seeing him again, but… I think I’m more worried about the identity of the mole, I have a feeling that they are closer than we think.” I explained. </p><p>“Well, they had enough knowledge to communicate and wipe the records of Bramwell’s dealings.” Daniel surmised. “So they probably have a high security clearance.” </p><p>I nodded, “And they know about the situation in Paris.” </p><p>“Didn’t you say the hack had nothing to do with Paris?” Daniel asked. </p><p>“There are some things going on with the Autove/ Zieyan situation that I can’t tell you, but I have a feeling Bramwell is connected somehow.” I explained as one of the guards finished scanning me with a secondary wand. </p><p>“You’re good to go.” The female guard stated. “Agent Shire will lead you to the cell.” </p><p>The guard motioned to a male guard who was apparently Agent Shire. </p><p>“He’s down this hall.” Agent Shire said, motioning for me to follow him. </p><p>“I’ll be waiting right here.” Daniel reassured me. </p><p>I nodded, “I’ll be fine.” </p><p>“I know.” He replied. </p><p>Agent Shire then led me to a large metal door that looked like it was meant for a bank vault. He then pressed his palm to a scanner screen and the large door mechanisms began to shift and open. Once open, it revealed a long hallway. When we reached the end of the hall, there was a glass walled cell in which a familiar face resided. </p><p>“Annabel Violet Renner.” Ex-Senator Bramwell crooned, standing up from his chair and walking towards the glass wall between us. </p><p>“Bramwell.” I replied coldly. </p><p>I held my hands tightly by my sides to stop them from shaking, I was afraid to feel the madness I once felt before in his mind. </p><p>“So you figured it out then?” Bramwell asked conclusively. </p><p>“Figured what out?” I asked, considering that I had a lot on my plate. </p><p>“Have you figured out what the object is yet?” He smirked. </p><p>At the look of surprise on my face, he laughed. </p><p>“Oh, Violet. I know so much more than you can imagine.” Bramwell explained. </p><p>“Were you behind the hack into the negotiations?” I asked, unwilling to humor him in the slightest. </p><p>“One thing at a time, dear girl.” Bramwell scolded teasingly. “Why don’t you just read my mind and get this over with.” </p><p>My eyes widened before I could hide my surprise, “I see that your inside guy has told you quite a lot about me.” I concurred. </p><p>Bramwell smiled, “I’m very glad I wasn’t able to kill you before, you can be very useful.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure,” I asserted as I began to establish a link into Bramwell’s mind. </p><p>“Ahh!” I cried out, clutching my head in pain, my migraines were nothing compared to the explosion of pressure that I suddenly felt. </p><p>His mind was like a brick wall… and I just ran headfirst into it. </p><p>Agent Shire stepped forward, “Are you okay?” </p><p>“Yeah,” I answered, looking back up at Bramwell who was wearing an arrogant smirk. “How did you do that?” </p><p>“It’s like a feedback loop of sorts.” He explained haughtily. </p><p>“But you’re human and you haven’t had enough time to build up such mental discipline.” I attested. </p><p>“Sorry, I’m afraid you won’t get an answer to that question for a while.” He chuckled. “It looks like my ‘Inside Guy’ is going to remain undetected.” </p><p>“We'll see.” I said as I began to stride down the hallway, my hands were shaking even more than before. </p><p>I wanted to get as far away from that maniac as possible. I felt so helpless because he always seemed to be one step ahead. Even when incarcerated, he still managed to run his empire. </p><p>I thought it was almost over, but it now looked like my business with Bramwell was far from finished.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Epitome of an Enumeration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Lumin?” I called across our apartment. </p><p>“Yeah?” I heard her say from the bathroom. </p><p>“Make sure you bring the little toothpaste, not the big one or TSA will confiscate it.” I reminded her. </p><p>“Okay!” She said, tossing the last of her toiletries into her backpack. </p><p>Lumin and I were flying to Seattle to see my parents and I was feeling a bit anxious because I had to prepare for the negotiations in Paris that were happening just the next week. It had been almost a month since I had interrogated Bramwell and we were no closer to finding the mole, figuring out how he blocked my mind, or what the strange object was. </p><p>I placed my suitcase by the door and sat on my couch with a sigh. I was tempted to take a nap right there but our flight was only two hours away. I was beginning to drift off when I heard a knock at my door. </p><p>I got up and opened the door to see my neighbor, Aaron, who ran the toy store. </p><p>“Hi, Violet!” Aaron greeted happily. “I just wanted to give you this before your flight.” </p><p>He then placed a resin casted butterfly pendant in my hand, “Oh, it’s lovely. You’ve really improved in resin art.” </p><p>“Thanks.” Aaron blushed. </p><p>“Who’s that?” I heard Lumin ask from behind me. </p><p>“Lumin, this is Aaron, our neighbor.” I introduced. “Aaron, this is my daughter, Lumin.” </p><p>“You have a daughter?” Aaron asked incredulously. </p><p>“My dad died so now I’m with her.” Lumin explained. </p><p>“Oh, um, sorry for your loss.” Aaron blustered. </p><p>He probably thought she was my biological daughter, but I was too tired to correct him, “Uh, thanks. Well, we have our flight soon, we’re visiting my parents.” </p><p>“Oh, well have a safe trip.” Aaron blushed. </p><p>I nodded and waved as he walked down the concrete steps and went back into his store. </p><p>“I think he likes you.” Lumin remarked, tossing her bag next to mine. </p><p>“Yeah, I figured.” I said, closing the door. </p><p>Being a telepath takes the mystery out of some of life’s surprises. </p><p>“What are your parents like?” Lumin asked, absently flipping through the magazines on my coffee table. </p><p>“My mom is very creative, she likes to paint and carve wood.” I began. “My dad is funny, he’ll probably tell you all the jokes he told me as a kid.” </p><p>Lumin nodded, but I could sense a bit of uneasiness from her about the prospect of meeting new people. </p><p>I took a deep breath, preparing myself for a brief heart-to-heart talk as I sat down next to her, “Did you know that I’m adopted too?” </p><p>“Really?” Lumin asked incredulously. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m half Syntychan and my adoptive parents are human.” I explained. “So, in a way, they’re a lot like you and me, so there’s no need to be nervous.” </p><p>Lumin nodded, “I wasn’t that scared, I just figured it’s gonna be awkward because I’m…” </p><p>“Different?” I finished. </p><p>“Yeah.” She agreed. </p><p>“Well, I think all families have their own definition of different but… I think you’ll find the margins of my..” I began before I corrected myself, “...our family, to have a wider definition than most.” </p><p>At that, Lumin beamed and threw her arms over my shoulders in a tight hug. “Thank you, mommy.” </p><p>… </p><p>I saw my mother waiting for us on the porch as we made our way down their driveway in the rental car I got from the airport. My parents lived a couple miles outside the Seattle city center, near Pipers creek, so their house was surrounded by a sprinkling of trees that didn’t quite qualify as a forest. Their house was a split level kinda ranch house that was light blue with a dark slate blue tin roof. </p><p>As Lumin and I exited the car, Lily and my father ran out to meet us as well. </p><p>“Annabel!” My mother cheered as she ran and wrapped me in a hug. </p><p>My sister followed soon after and practically strangled my mid section. My father then came over and wrapped an arm around me, he and Lily made me into a Violet sandwich in their embrace. </p><p>I pulled away from them and motioned to the tiny figure that was hiding behind the other side of the car, “Guys, this is my daughter, Lumin.” </p><p>Lumin then padded to my side, stealing nervous glances at my family, “Hi.” She simply uttered. </p><p>“When did this happen?” My father asked, mildly concerned. </p><p>“I just adopted her a month ago. You see, while I was a fugitive, I met a really nice man and he helped me to clear my name and recently… he died and I decided to take her in.” I explained. </p><p>“Well, in that case, I better get started on finding my old joke book, she hasn’t heard any of my material and it IS a Renner family tradition.” My dad smiled before he turned his attention to Lumin. “I guess that makes me your grandpa.” </p><p>“OMYGOD.” Lily sputtered with a laugh. “I’m an aunt.” </p><p>“Yes you are.” I laughed. </p><p>“Well, let's get you all settled inside.” My mother smiled, picking up one of our bags. </p><p>“Okay.” I said, knowing that she was eager to have me back home as I picked up the rest of the bags and followed her inside. </p><p>… </p><p>I looked around my childhood bedroom and took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the old sugar plum perfume that I used to use. My mother had set up a foldable bed next to mine for Lumin, who was, at the moment, listening to her new grandfather tell her terrible jokes as she eats ice cream. </p><p>While we had unpacked, I could sense relief coming from my mother over the fact that I had finally gotten a child. Over the years she had been concerned that I was lonely, but in reality I was busy traveling the world and stopping crime bosses. Being that I was 27, I could have had children that were Lumin’s age long ago. I also wondered how my mother would react to finding out that I finally have a boyfriend and not an insane one. </p><p>Which reminded me, I told Daniel I would call him when we settled in. I then dug through my laptop bag and pulled out my cellphone. </p><p>“Hey,” I greeted once I heard him pick up. </p><p>“Hello,” He said back, his voice low and gravely as if he’d just woken up. </p><p>“Oh, right, time zones. Did I wake you?” I asked, concerned because of how difficult it was for him to fall asleep. </p><p>“Yes, but it’s nice to hear your voice, I think I’ll sleep better now that I know you’re safely there.” He reassured me, his smile almost audible. </p><p>I chuckled, “Seriously, how do you always know what to say?” </p><p>“I could ask the same of you but, I think we both know that we know each other too well to say the wrong thing at this point.” He answered. </p><p>“Yeah.” I agreed. </p><p>“How’s Lumin reacting to her new family?” He asked with a yawn. </p><p>“Great, actually. Right now she’s eating ice cream in the living room with Mom, Dad, and Lily.” I answered. </p><p>“Good, I’m glad. What about you?” </p><p>I sighed, “I’m a little anxious, I thought being home would calm me down but... I can’t help but be nervous about the Paris negotiations, especially now that we know that Bramwell is involved.” </p><p>“Don’t worry, you’ll defeat him again and we’ll do it together.” Daniel began to reassure me. “You’ll always have our backing.” </p><p>“Thanks, well, I need to go and spend time with Lumin and my family.” I said, realizing that Lumin may miss my presence because of her mild abandonment issues. </p><p>“Right, I’ll talk with you in the morning, or whenever you’re awake.” He chuckled. </p><p>“Bye, love you.” I said, the words leaving out of reflex. Did I really just tell Daniel that I loved him? Is it too soon for that?</p><p>Daniel’s voice interrupted my mild panic, “I love you too, Violet.” He said before hanging up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Exuberant Explicative</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Exuberant Explicative </p><p>“Momma! Wake up!” I heard Lumin say as she shook me from my slumber. </p><p>“What is it?” I asked her sleepily. </p><p>I glanced over at the clock to see that it was 7:32 AM. </p><p>“Something’s burning.” Lumin stated grimly, as if it was a matter of life and death. </p><p>I sniffed the air and detected hints of burnt flour and chuckled, “I think Dad is trying to cook… again.” </p><p>He attempts to make crepes at least once whenever I come over, because even though he burns a couple, no one makes better crepes than him. </p><p>“Oh,” Lumin breathed, collapsing onto her cot. </p><p>“He’s making crepes, do you like crepes?” I asked, my eyes closing again because of the bright sunlight filtering through the curtain. </p><p>“Um, what exactly are crepes?” Lumin asked, sitting up again and brushing the nightly tangles from her hair.</p><p>“It’s like a thin pancake filled with whip cream and strawberries.” I explained. </p><p>“Sounds nice.” She said, putting her hairbrush back into her suitcase and folding her socks like Tetris for the seventh time. </p><p>“Oh, good, you’re up.” I heard Lily say from the doorway before she ran and jumped onto my bed. </p><p>“Some things never change.” I chuckled as I playfully threw a blanket over her head. </p><p>She pulled the blanket off her head, “I’m only 15, my free trial has three years left.” </p><p>“Free trial?” Lumin queried. </p><p>“Yeah,” Lily began. “In three years I’ll be 18, then it’s pay to play, at least for most.” </p><p>“Oh, you mean the selection of a career and the independence of adulthood.” Lumin confirmed. </p><p>“Uh, right, kiddo. Nice vocabulary.” Lily smiled. “Anyway, I smell creeps,” </p><p>“Crepes.” I corrected. </p><p>“Whatever, Imma go eat now, you guys coming?”  Lily said as she bounded toward the door. </p><p>“Yeah,” I said getting up. </p><p>When Lumin and I reached the staircase landing, Lily was already bouncing in her seat at the table. </p><p>Lumin paused on a step, “Was she always that energetic?” She asked me. </p><p>I chuckled, “She’s just excited I’m home and that she’s an aunt.” </p><p>Not long after we sat down, dad came in with a tray of crepes. </p><p>“For my favorite granddaughter.” My dad said as he placed a crepe on her plate. </p><p>“But I’m your only granddaughter.” Lumin stated. </p><p>“Exactly.” My dad said as he sat down himself. </p><p>Then my mother walked in and placed a pot of coffee on the table before she sat down as well. </p><p>“So, how’s work going?” My mother asked. </p><p>I quickly recalled the mild fabrication that I planned before I answered. “Great! Actually, in a week and a half they’re flying me out to Paris for a conference.” </p><p>“Wow, that's nice. What kind of company do you work for that can afford that?” My mother asked, placing some strawberries on her plate. </p><p>“I’m a corporate investigator, it’s like a journalist but more like a detective for high society.” I explained, putting a dollop of whip cream on my crepe. </p><p>My mother chuckled, “Just try and stay out of trouble when you investigate more big wigs.” </p><p>I laughed, “I’ll try.” </p><p>“So is Lumin going with you?” Lily asked. </p><p>“No, she’s going to be staying at my friend’s house.” I answered. </p><p>“You have a friend?” Lily asked incredulously. “First a daughter and now a friend? What next?” </p><p>“She does have a boyfriend.” Lumin chimed in, unaware of the chaos she was unleashing. </p><p>My family went silent until my father spoke, “Please tell me you had the boy take a psych exam.” </p><p>I chuckled, “He’s nothing like Steven, he was a good friend of Lumin's father and practically saved my life by helping me clear my name. So did my friend Mara.” </p><p>“It seems you’ve really formed some friendships during that horrible time.” My mother remarked. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess it kind of worked out.” I agreed. </p><p>… </p><p>Later that evening, I was wandering around my backyard while Lumin watched the Doctor Who episodes that I downloaded in the house. She was socially spent and said she needed time alone. I wondered if introvertedness was a Zieyan trait or just something that she and Giles shared. </p><p>After looking over my childhood backyard, I decided to venture into the thinly wooded forest that surrounded Pipers creek. I don’t know why, but I was oddly drawn to my old swimming place in the deep end of the creek by the large oak. I felt like something in my mind or in my blood was calling out to me, like… someone else was there, whispering in my mind to come near. As I came down the small hill, after following the sound of rushing water, I saw a man standing there… staring at me. </p><p>His presence felt so familiar yet odd at the same time. It was as if my coming back to Seattle had brought him there as well. He was wearing a worn brown leather jacket with jeans and looked to be in his early 50s. He looked as if he had recognized me as well. </p><p>“Arinai?” He called out to me. </p><p>“My name’s Violet, who are you?” I asked him, but something inside me told me that I already knew who he was. </p><p>He smiled, showing his sharp incisors, “I’m Martin Jameson.”</p><p>“You’re my…” </p><p>“Father.” He finished. “Yes I am,” </p><p>The obviously Syntychan man took a step towards me with a warm smile. </p><p>“How did you know I was here?” I asked him. </p><p>“The same reason you could sense my presence. We’re telepaths.” He answered.</p><p>“But I was told that being half Syntychan unlocked a telepathic gene and that I was the only one.” I attested. </p><p>He chuckled, “It runs in our family, so to speak.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“That’s a long story and I’m sure you have other questions.” He stated. </p><p>“Okay,” I acknowledged. “Why did you give me up?” </p><p>His smile disappeared as he nodded knowingly, “I’m ashamed to say that… after Amelia, your mother, died I… wasn’t of sound mind to raise a child.” </p><p>“So you put a half-alien child into the foster care system?” I said, angrier than I intended. </p><p>“I had a friend of mine watch over you.” He answered. </p><p>“Who? Someone from the EAA?” </p><p>“God no, I would never want those power hungry vultures near you.” My father said with disgust. </p><p>“Well, apparently your friend didn’t do a good job. I’m a special agent in two divisions of the EAA.” I asserted, mildly resentful of the man I had just met. </p><p>My father went silent as his expression went steely, “You need to get out of there.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The Tactful Tactician</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been four days since I met my father, but his warnings still echoed in my mind as I drove Lumin and I to the airport. </p><p>“They only want to use you.” He had warned, amongst other things. </p><p>But I didn’t care, maybe a little, but these people had saved my life. My father had only abandoned me and came back years later just to give me cryptic warnings. Not exactly trustworthy. </p><p>I shook the doubts from my mind as I turned into the airport parking lot. I had to focus on the Paris negotiations at the time, not only because of the delicacy of the Autove treaty, but because the mysterious object was linked to Bramwell somehow. </p><p>… </p><p>The morning after arriving home, I was laying in bed, sleeping in until 9am for the first time in weeks. I could hear Lumin scuttling around the apartment, which was slowly waking me up. As I expected, she ran into my room soon after. </p><p>“Momma, there’s a package at the front door!” Lumin alerted me, utterly fascinated. “Just like from TV!” </p><p>“What?” I asked, still half-asleep. </p><p>She may have had the intelligence of someone twice my age, but she still had the vibrant energy of a five year old. </p><p>“People on TV get packages! I’ve never seen one before though!” Lumin explained. </p><p>“Oh…?” I remarked, sitting up and pulling the covers off my legs. “I don’t remember ordering anything.” </p><p>I was mildly suspicious of the package, but I had a feeling it was one of Aaron’s many inventory packages. </p><p>“Who's is it then?” Lumin asked, walking beside me excitedly as I made my way to the door in my purple shorts and large t-shirt. </p><p>Lumin herself was already dressed, as usual. I believe she had the strange urge to try on all the new clothes that I had bought her as soon as possible. </p><p>“I think it’s Aaron’s.” I explained. “He has to stock up on toys all the time.”</p><p>I then opened the door to reveal said package and I saw that it was indeed addressed to Aaron. Lumin then poked her head out the door and read the label. </p><p>“Bath bombs? Are those for bathroom remodeling or something?” Lumin asked. </p><p>I laughed, “No, you put them in water and they fizz up and turn the water different colors.” </p><p>“Whoa,” Lumin said fascinatedly. “What will humans come up with next?” </p><p>I chuckled, but her referring to humans as a species reminded me that I would soon have to educate her on how to blend in. Also, when she would go to school… she would have to hide her intellect as well and that made me worry. I’ve always made her feel that she could express herself, but amongst normal humans would be a different story. </p><p>My parents were accepting of Lumin’s little quirks, but we were only with them for a week and she only mentioned quantum theorems once or twice. But in a classroom setting it may be more difficult for her to hide. She did, however, have better social skills than Giles. That also made me suspect that her mother wasn’t Zieyan, which I had to look into, for the sake of knowing her biology just in case she ever got sick. </p><p>“Well,” I began. “I guess we better take this to Aaron’s shop.” </p><p>“Okay, let me get my shoes!” Lumin said before skipping to her bedroom, which was once my office, to get her shoes. </p><p>I slid on a pair of flats and Lumin joined me soon after. I found it hard to keep up with her as she bounded down the concrete steps and down the sidewalk, especially considering that I was carrying a package of glorified compacted baking soda. </p><p>Lumin opened the store door for me as I stepped inside. Looking around, I realized that I hadn’t been inside of there for almost a year. Aaron and I used to work together a lot when he first started, because he had no idea how to wire up the electrode bulbs for all the hyper realistic dollhouses.</p><p>“Aaron?” I called out. </p><p>“Oh! Violet!” I heard Aaron say from the back of the store. </p><p>“We found your bombs!” Lumin said excitedly as he walked towards us. </p><p>He looked confused for a second before he saw the package. “Oh, the bath bombs.” </p><p>“Yup.” I said, handing him the package. “It was accidentally delivered to us.” </p><p>“Okay,” He said as he placed the box on the counter and opened it. “Oh good, they’re not cracked.” </p><p>“At first I thought they exploded, but mommy said they just fizz up and turn the water into colors.” Lumin said as Aaron began to place them on a triangular display. </p><p>“Well, they’re only $0.75, wanna try one?” He asked, handing her one of the brightly colored orbs. </p><p>“Sure!” She said. </p><p>“Oh, do you mind if she has one?” Aaron asked me. </p><p>“No, it’s fine.” I smiled. </p><p>“Thank you!” Lumin said brightly. </p><p>“You’re welcome, oh!” Aaron said, as if he’d forgotten something. “Can you look at this real quick?” </p><p>He then pulled out a small dollhouse with a few of the bulbs out. “I can’t seem to find where the circuit is broken.” He explained. </p><p>Lumin then took one look and pointed, “The glue around that wire connection is acting as insulation, you might want to peel it, reconnect it, and seal it with electrical tape.” </p><p>“Oh,” Aaron said, looking closely at the wire connection. “Good idea, thanks.” </p><p>… </p><p>At noon, I was fully dressed and I was waiting for Mara to come over. She was going to babysit Lumin while I ran some errands. By errands, I mean Daniel. </p><p>Not long later, I heard Mara ring the doorbell. </p><p>“Hey,” I greeted her. “Thanks for…” </p><p>“Mara!” Lumin said, running up and tackling Mara in a hug. </p><p>“Hey, girlie.” Mara smiled. “Miss me?” </p><p>“Yeah!” She answered. “Guess what?” </p><p>”What?” Mara asked. </p><p>“Our neighbor gave me a bomb to try!” Lumin said excitedly.</p><p>“What?!?” Mara asked. </p><p>“She means a bath bomb.” I explained with a chuckle.</p><p>“Oh,” Mara breathes with a smile as she took a look at her wristwatch. “Well, you better get going, don’t want to miss those errands.” She said with a wink. </p><p>I narrowed my eyes at her, feigning annoyance at her implication. </p><p>After giving Lumin and Mara a hug, I left and began to walk to the street corner to get a taxi. </p><p>“What’s a girl like you doing out on a night like this?” I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. </p><p>“Daniel!” I smiled as I ran and wrapped my arms over his shoulders. </p><p>He pulled me close to him and rested his head in the crook of my neck. We both took a deep breath, relaxing in the other’s embrace. </p><p>“It’s only been a week… did you miss me that much?” Daniel chuckled, his voice muffled in my sweater. </p><p>I pulled back a little, looking into his striking blue eyes before placing my lips firmly onto his.  </p><p>“I bet you missed me more.” I smiled, our faces mere inches apart. </p><p>“I bet you’re right about that.” He smiled as he pulled me into another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>